Consequence
by Mel Writer
Summary: Summery: Wherein Tsuna has a multitude of powers at his fingertips and is still scared of his own shadow. Or how to annoy the worlds number one hitman in seconds. Super-powered Tsuna, Cry-baby Tsuna! Very Irritated Reborn! Will Tsuna survive?
1. Chapter 1

Consequences

Epilog of the story, Tsuna's growing up story before Reborn came.

Thank you so much for being an awesome Beta, Quetoa!

* * *

The moment Nana's parents met Iemitsu's, the four of them knew that their grandson was going to be quite the remarkable child, and that their lives would never be the same again. Especially when, not two weeks after the wedding day, Nana reviled that she was pregnant. Iemitsu had left for work (Iemitsu's father called bullshit, but said nothing about it.) and the parents all sat down with her to discus what was going to happen, seeing as her child was going to be... well...

 _Well._

Sawada Megumi had had a vision for the child becoming the single most powerful being on the planet, in multiple ways and not all of them good, but she assured Nana that the future was never really set in stone and that her child would be born with a good heart, a good soul, and a good head on their shoulders. Yamada Ayumi just nodded in understanding and sympathy when her daughter turned to her in horror.

"What? How does she-" Nana turned her head back to the other woman, her mother-in-law, so fast everyone else in the room thought she gave herself whiplash. "How do you- wait." The panic in her eyes was so clear and it was gone as fast as her head turn. "Are you... a seer too?"

Megumi nodded, "In a way, yes. Just not the same as your mother, Yamada-san here."

Ayumi laughed quietly behind her hand, "Oh, please, dear, you can call me Ayumi."

Megumi smiled, a small giggle leaving her lips, "Only if you call me Megumi, OK?"

They giggled and Nana blinked, trying to grasp what was going on. She looked at her father and the man beside him, her father-in-law, and stared at them until one of them spoke. Thankfully her father, Yamada Masahiro, ever the man of wisdom, said kindly, "You know how mine and your mother's powers skip a generation?" numbly, Nana nodded. "Well, it appears that the Sawada's would have the same condition as we do, just not the same powers." the nearly new mother looked down to her stomach and wrapped her hands around the infant growing inside her.

"So... what will my baby be able to do?" she asked meekly. She wasn't sure who she was asking, but was so grateful when her mother's voice was the one to answer.

"My sweet Nana," she started and placed a hand on the young woman's arm, "You know what my powers are, so you know that no matter what, he or she will always have someone on their side, someone to guide them. You know your father's powers, so you know that your child will be able to take on everything that comes their way."

"And my husband," Megumi cut in and Nana turned to her in enquiry, "Ietsuna-san has the power of Pyrokinisis, so he or she will always be protected, and I have the power to see in to the future, and although it's never set in stone, your child, our grandchild, will know what their life will throw at them, and will be able to know what to do." she said reassuringly, a small smile on her lips.

"And besides," her father-in-law began, causing the others to look his way. "As far as I can tell, your mother is the only on who's powers started right away. Mine, Masahiro's and Megu-chan's powers all developed in our teen years. So it's not like it'll all happen at once." he smiled, the look gently touching his eyes.

Nana nodded and looked around at the other 4 adults in the room, looking them all in the eye, and said quietly,

"I... I think I'm... going to pass out now."

And with that, her eyes slid shut and she fell to the side, her father catching her with his telekinesis.

* * *

The day Sawada Tsunayoshi was born, Sawada Megumi woke up from a vision that made her both very sad, and so very very happy. Her grandson was going to find his soul mate rather young, marry them, and live happily ever after. What made her sad, however, was that her husband was missing. And the only reason she could think of for him to miss this amazing day would be if he died.

 _'The future is never set in stone.'_ she reminded herself, _'I hope our grandson finds his true love, and I pray that my husband will be there to see it.'_ she thought, turning over on the bed and curling into her husband's side. Another 2 hours of sleep would do her good. Nana wouldn't have her baby until noon, but Megumi wanted to be there a bit early, just in case.

* * *

Tsuna was nearly a year old when Nana figured out that her father-in-law was wrong. Nana raised her eyebrow, watching as her baby boy laughed at his toy, dancing 'all on its own', his little arms swaying this way and that as if conducting an orchestra. Smiling down at the baby in her lap, laughing and giggling, the house wife felt an immense love like no other, something she was sure came with every mother. She looked back at the toys across the room, 4 more added to the first, and they were all dancing like the ballerina's on the T.V. screen, and she sighed. Her Tsu-kun was going to be a handful, wasn't he...

* * *

"Mama! Mama!"

"What, Tsu-kun?"

"Can Tsu-kun go play with the pretty lady with the really long black hair over there by the well?"

Nana may not have been gifted with the same abilities as her mother or her 3 year old son, but she had grown up around spirits and she could, at the very least, tell the intent of a spirit in question. And this 'pretty lady' Tsuna was pointing at was nothing that she could see, just a well that had a plaque that read _"Beware, the dead that dwell here."_ and considering the murderous intent she could feel practically oozing from the well? Yeah, no.

"No, Tsu-kun. You can't go play over there. Lets go home so that I can make dinner, OK?" she said with a smile, pulling slightly on his hand to try and coax the child into going with her willingly. Tsuna was having none of it.

"NO! I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play!" with the last 'play!' he shouted, Nana could see a couple pebbles behind him shake from where they were on the ground. _'Crap.'_ She sighed and picked him up, holding him to her hip and walked away, all but ignoring the screaming child in her arms. The only way to avoid a temper tantrum of monumental proportions was to get away from what he wanted and distract him.

She began humming one of her favourite songs, one her own mother would often hum to her when she was a young girl, and listened to Tsuna calm down. Once he had stopped crying, about 4 blocks away from the well, Nana set him down and looked him in the eye.

"Do you remember what grandma Ayumi said about some ghosts being bad, and some being good?"

Sniffling and rubbing a snot covered sleeve over his eyes, he nodded.

"Right. That pretty lady in the well was a bad ghost. Trust mommy, she wanted to hurt you, and that's why you can't play with her, OK?"

His bottom lip trembled, but he nodded and extended his arms out, asking for a hug like only a child could. "Tsu-kun's sorry." he mumbled.

Nana smiled and gladly scooped him up in a hug. "It's OK." she said kindly. "Let's go home so mommy can make dinner, OK?" He nodded again and she set him down, taking his hand and walking home.

* * *

"Hello? Ietsuna-san? It's Nana."

"Oh! Nana-chan! You can drop the formalities, dear, we're family!"

Nana laughed a little. "I just have a small question for you."

"Of course, my dear, what can I help you with?"

"How did you discover that you had your powers?"

A pause. "... why do you want to know that?"

"Because my little Tsu-kun has started playing with fire."

Another pause, longer than the first. _"... How?"_

"Well, Tsu-kun blinks and the candles flick on, then he blinks again and the candles flick off. He's been giggling and laughing for the last 5 minutes."

"Oh my god, really?!"

Nana laughed again, a touch more reserved and maybe a little nervous. "Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no... but I first discovered my powers when I accidentally set the family cat on fire. _At 18._ That kind of perfect control... are you sure it's just the candles he's lighting up? Nothing else around him?"

"Believe me, I checked. Yes, it's just the candles."

"OK... wow... just to be sure though you might want to invest in some fire-retardant curtains and couch covers... also, some fire extinguishers. At least one for every room. Two for his bedroom."

The mother laughed again, "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Be prepared for anything. Literally. Is he really just _five_?"

* * *

The first time Tsuna showed any signs that he was having visions, and remembering the dreams that showed him the future, he ran into Nana's room, yelling about how his dad was coming home. Nana was awake in moments, trying to calm her son down. He was so excited, he was crying and beginning to move her bed around the room as he bounced on it over her legs.

"OK, OK, that's enough! Calm down and talk to me, alright?"

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted in Nana's face and settled the bed on the ground (in the wrong place, but Nana would straighten it out when there wasn't an over zealous 6-year-old in her lap). The mother groggily sat up and wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist.

"Uh huh." she mumbled, a yawn escaping her lips. "What time is it anyway?" and although she asked out loud, she began looking for her alarm clock, though finding it after being spun around the room was a difficulty of it's own.

"Hmmmm Gigi says it's 2:38 in the morning!" Tsuna supplied helpfully (and thankfully, quieter).

"Gigi? Oh, your guide?" she asked, a small pout on her lips and her free hand rubbing at her eyes.

"Yeah! Gigi told me his name, but I can't really say it, so he said I could just call him Gigi! But that's not why I woke you up!"

"Right." she replied with a giggle. "Something... about your father coming home?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Daddy is coming home! And he's bringing a friend!"

"A friend?"

"Yeah! Um... he's really old. Like... Grandpa Masa, old."

Nana laughed softly, before an idea came to her. "Tsu-kun... how do you know that?"

"Um! I had a dream and it woke me up and I started to tell Gigi and he told me to come tell you, even if I had to wake you up!" Tsuna looked down at the bed, almost sheepishly, "Sorry that I woke you up, Mama."

Nana smiled at her little boy, and said kindly, "Well, for something this important, I don't mind. But how about you and I catch a bit more sleep, yeah? You can sleep in my bed tonight, ok?"

"OK." Tsuna said, a yawn of his own creeping past him, forcing him to crack his jaw with the size of it now that the adrenaline was leaving his system. Nana pulled the covers back a bit, just enough to let Tsuna crawl in with her and settled back against the mattress Tsuna now fully in her arms. Tsuna began to mumble about the vision he had, telling her that in 3 days, Iemitsu would be back. They fell back to sleep together just like that, Nana staying up just long enough to see that Tsuna really was fast asleep once again.

And sure enough, 3 days later, Iemitsu came back. He spent the day with her, and the night, Tsuna for some reason not using any of his powers, despite having used them nearly every hour since discovering them. The second day, the three went to the airport to meet Iemitsu's 'boss' (which Nana had been informed by Ietsuna-san was actually the boss of a big Mafia) and Tsuna found himself more afraid than anything of this man.

Ghosts.

The man's past haunted him worse than any ghost Tsuna had seen, and the literal spirits following behind the man told Tsuna that this person was not someone he should be friends with, for his own good. For the next two days, Tsuna avoided him like the plague, only coming out of his shell enough to come to the kitchen for meal times.

The morning of the third day, Tsuna said the first thing to the stranger deliberately at the breakfast table. While poking at his cereal with his large spoon with one hand, and rubbing sleep from his eye with the other, Tsuna paused, eyes wide as if just coming to a conclusion.

"Oh."

The simple, small word was enough to get the attention of all the adults at the table.

"What is it, my tuna-fish?" Iemitsu asked in a babying tone. Tsuna looked up, right into Timoteo's eyes and said, clear as day,

"I'm sorry for the loss of your sons."

The ninth left the house that day feeling a little out of sorts, his hyper intuition telling him that there was something different about that boy. He didn't really register Tsuna's words until next to 5 years later, when it became apparent that his sons had all killed each other.

* * *

Tsuna was just seven years old when Nana noticed something odd was happening to her child. Not in the way she expected, at the very least. Every time she thought of her husband, how he had been gone for most of Tsuna's life thus far, 'For work' (which she had been told by Ietsuna was a load of shit meaning the Mafia) her little boy would take her hand and suddenly, like a switch had been flipped, her anxiety and fear, depression and anger would simply vanish like it hadn't even been there in the first place.

It was... weird.

She decided to take Tsuna to his grandparents to see if any of them knew anything, and together the 5 adults figured out that their sweet little boy had a new power, one entirely his own. With just the touch of his bare hand to anyone else's, the boy could change the way they felt, nearly to the point of mental manipulation.

He was an Empath, someone who could feel an emotion another person feels as if it were their own. He could take what he feels and force others to feel it too, whether he knew he was doing it or not. An emotional amplifier. The single most powerful empath any of his grandparents had even heard of before.

For the whole of the following summer, all five adults concentrated on training Tsuna how to control his powers, how to recognize when to use them and when to with-hold them. Tsuna found the whole thing funny, and told them all that _'Gigi'_ had had this discussion with him multiple times before, and that he was sure he knew when he should and when he shouldn't use his powers.

* * *

Nana was awoken one early morning by the worst screaming she had ever heard come from her son's room. The heart stopping scream made the woman launch herself blindly from her bed and she rushed to Tsuna's room as fast as she could. She reached the door and pulled on the handle, only to find that Tsuna had locked it, probably with his telekinesis, and considering his still ongoing screams, likely not on purpose.

"Tsuna?" she called, trying to keep calm despite the increasing _horror_ and _fear_ she could feel beginning to creep into her very soul. She had her suspicion that those were Tsuna's current emotions and not her own, but it only made her worry increase ten-fold. More so when she received no response from her baby. "Tsuna, what's wrong? Open this door, please!"

It took a few minutes, the mother coaxing her son with soft spoken words she knew her son could hear and the screaming finally dwindled into whimpers, the door opening quietly. In the farthest reaches of Nana's mind, she had always wondered what her son would do if he felt distressed beyond anything she could help, and she now wished she never wanted to know, as she looked upon the room, nearly in ruins. The table was over turned, books, movie and games thrown all over the room, the book case that housed them was in slivers of wood no larger than her hand. His bed frame was literally in pieces, his mattress and box-spring below were somehow folded in the closet in a way she knew couldn't have been done by any human's strength. Tsuna himself was cowering in the corner of the room, not on the floor where Nana could easily hold her child, but on the ceiling instead, wrapped tightly in his blanket.

"Mama?" Tsuna whimpered lightly, a shivering ball of fear.

"I'm here, baby. What happened?"

"I... I had a vision." Nana just about cried from hearing him, but she held herself together and began trying to wade her way through the mess, when there was suddenly a pathway from the door to Tsuna's corner.

"Mama's here now." she said quietly, pulling the small ball of blanket and boy into her arms. Why was it so cold in his room? She shivered but pushed the question to the back of her mind and began to take him out of his bedroom. "Let's go make some warm milk, and you can tell me all about the vision." she said, the fear in her mind dissipating some as soon as she had grabbed him. He shook his head however.

"No... I don't wanna talk about it."

"No?"

Tsuna shook his head against Nana's neck, and shuddered. "I wanna go to grandpa Masa's."

"I'll call him in the morning then."

The next day, or rather, five hours later Tsuna and Nana were riding the first bus out to her father's shrine in the next city over. He had said he was going to call Megumi and Ietsuna, and they all would convene there, since it had the largest space for the things they could do. It was there, in the largest open space on the shrine grounds where Nana discovered that her son had a vision of killing a man, 10 years older than him, 5 years from now.

Her little boy was going to do the worst things she could imagine to another human being (roasting them alive, then tearing them limb from limb before letting the man die?) and he was so scared, just absolutely terrified of himself in his vision. He looked just so sad when he then asked for his grandparents to seal his powers, completely, stopping him from being able to kill another human.

He screamed out loud that it wasn't fair that he couldn't have his powers sealed, even though it was explained multiple times, by every adult there, that his powers were growing, bouncing off each other and becoming stronger by the day. For the next 3 weeks, Tsuna took extra lessons from his grandparents, lessons they hadn't intended to teach him for a good 5-10 years.

"Tsunayoshi-san," Megumi said, taking in her grandsons' eyes, his determination to make sure that his vision never came true, and sighed, looking back out to the garden were her husband and Masahiro-san were playing with fire. "The future is never set in stone. That is indeed a fact. However," she paused and looked back to him, looking deep into his eyes. "Trying so hard to alter what may well happen despite, or rather, _in spite_ of your efforts is something I will not stand for." she paused again, taking in his silent acknowledgement, without any means of agreement there. She sighed again. "Tsunayoshi-san, rather than think about what you can do to stop what might be very well inevitable, think about what may have cause the scene in your vision. Details. Can you remember them?"

"I thought memories changed a little bit every time we think of them." Tsuna responded, a pout still lingering from his out burst of hate nearly 3 weeks before.

"Yes, they do. But visions are different from memories. Until they happen, they stay with you like you just had them. That's probably why you're so actively trying to shut the vision down." she saw him wince and look away, and continued in a smaller, softer voice. "You remember everything, don't you?"

It took him a moment, but he nodded solemnly. Megumi hated her next few questions, but she needed to ask them to try to understand and hopefully help her grandson. She could only hope she could really help the poor boy.

"What do you remember most about your vision? What hits you hardest?"

It took Tsuna a good few minutes before he finally shuddered and whispered, "The smell."

"Not your emotions?" Megumi asked gently, genuinely surprised with his words. He shook his head rapidly, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

"I wasn't right, in the vision. I kept thinking that 'this is for the best' and that he needed to die. I don't know why he needed… needed to die, but in my head, all I felt was this horrible joy that I was killing him. That _I_ was the one to end his life. It wasn't me… but it was at the same time. But the stronger thing I remember was the smell of his skin burning, and his blood boiling, and-" his hands flew to his mouth and he turned away, his sudden nausea palpable in the air.

She looked away to give the boy a moment to compose himself, watching instead as the two men were watching them far more than watching the little ball of fire they were tossing back and forth. _'That's an accident waiting to happen.'_ She thought, looking back to her grandson, heaving over the waste basket. Evidently the nausea won.

She waited for him to resettle on his seat before asking, "Can you continue?"

He shook his head no, "But Gigi says that I have to power through this. That I have to continue."

Megumi laughed a bit behind one hand, "Did he now?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah… I kinda wanna tell him he can stuff it." She laughed a bit louder than before.

"Shall we go to another room and continue there?" she asked kindly, receiving another small nod in reply. They stood and Tsuna flew to the woman's side, attaching himself to her hip. She began guiding the child through the corridors, toward the main hall where people would come to pray to the Shrine God housed in the temple. (She sent pointed looks over her shoulder to her husband to clean up the small mess in the other room.)

"Why are we going to the main hall?" Tsuna asked almost two steps before they entered.

"Because this hall is where many people find peace and sanctuary. Tsunayoshi-san, take a moment and let your empathy roam this hall, tell me the feelings that have gathered here. Use them to help you through your vision." She said sagely, and let go of his hand, watching him as instead he closed his eyes and started to walk through the large room, and she could really feel his power here.

The child wasn't just exploring the place with his emotions, he was drawing in the leftover emotions in the room, amplifying what he could and giving back. With a small smile, the first in nearly 3 weeks, Tsuna went up to the main shrine depiction of the God, bowed and said politely, "Hi, my name is Tsuna. Thank you for keeping my mom safe while she was growing up."

"Tsunayoshi-san? Who are you talking to?" Megumi looked over to Ayumi, who had previously been sweeping off to the side entirely unnoticed until her voice had filled the hall. Tsuna looked back over his shoulder with a confused pout.

"What do you mean, 'Who?' I'm introducing myself to the Tochigami-sama." *

"The… The Tochigami-sama? Tsunayoshi-san are you sure?"

Tsuna turned around entirely, head cocked to the side and a pout of concentration on his lips. "Um… Yeah, I'm sure? Why? Can't you see him too, grandma?" Ayumi dropped her broom, a hand coming up to her mouth.

"No…" she said weakly, "I've felt his presence at times, I've heard his voice only once before, when Nana was in danger when she was little, but I've never been able to s-see him."

"R-Really?" Tsuna blinked, cocking his head to the side.

She nodded and Megumi quickly walked over to her side. "Tell me, please, Tsunayoshi-san, what does he look like?" Ayumi asked in a shaky voice. Megumi took hold of the other woman's arm to help steady her.

"Um… like the paintings. Only more beautiful, kinda like a girl with purple lips." The tension that Megumi could feel in Ayumi's body drained in an instant and the woman laughed.

"Hahahaa… so what brings you two to the great hall?" she asked once she calmed down a touch. The smile never left her lips, but her laughter had subsided.

"I brought Tsunayoshi-san here to see if the residual positive emotions of this room would help him tell me the details of his vision."

"Oh, what a good idea!" Ayumi said, clapping her hands together. "would I be able to sit in on this? I'd very much like to know what happened."

Megumi smiled and nodded, before she turned to Tsuna, "You don't mind, do you?" Tsuna shook his head with a pout.

"What?" Megumi said with a smile. "Did you think I'd forget why we came all the way out here?"

Tsuna's hands went behind his back as he looked to the ground, his foot scuffing the floor. "… maybe." The adorable action made both grandmothers laugh out loud and they began to herd their grandson to the other side of the temple shrine. Megumi lit some incense once when they had entered the hall originally, and the sharp smell of apple wood was now filling the room.

"I thought that since the smell was so bad in you vision, the incense would help you. If the smell gets too strong in your memories, just take a deep breath through your nose and smell the incense here. Alright?"

"OK, thank you, grandma Megumi." Tsuna said as he pulled down a couple of seat cushions from the closet off to the side of the statue of the Shrine God. He was stalling, Megumi could see that much, and she let him continue to do so until he was settled on the seat.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, bringing up his hand and made a pulling motion off to the side and a bucket came floating into the room. "Just in case." He muttered to himself, settling the bucket next to him.

"You all set?" Megumi asked. Ayumi sat just off to the side, watching her friend and her grandson continue where they had left off. Megumi asked question after question, getting detail after detail, and Tsuna got more and more comfortable talking about it as the hours went on. Finally, after 3 and a half hours Megumi asked the one question she had been putting off for Tsuna's sanity.

"And what about your emotional being? You said you were and weren't yourself in the vision."

Tsuna flinched and looked away, taking a moment to gather the good energy around him before answering. "I'm not sure still. I was myself, but I wasn't in control…"

"Was it like a possession?" Ayumi asked, her voice so sudden after not being heard for most of the conversation, Megumi startled, forgetting the other woman was actually there. But then she turned to her grandson, much more interested in his answer.

He looked like the question had been a revelation about the vision.

"…oh. Yeah. That… that sounds right. But not by a spirit. I think I was … possessed by my powers?" Head cocked to the side and a finger on his lips in thought, neither grandmother could deny his cuteness just then, but the boy's words struck them as odd.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember not being in control, not really. And I didn't have to move my hands around in order to use my telekinesis… or my pyrokinesis, for that matter. I didn't have to move anything, really. I just thought it, and it happened." He paused to shiver, his hands coming up to hold his arms tighter around him. "I remember thinking that he could still defy my orders if he still had his arms, and then they were ripped from him. I remember thinking that he was angry at me, I don't know why, and then that I would show him what boiling rage really was. And then he started steaming, and screaming like he was chocking. When I… when his arm came off, that's when it was visible that his blood had boiled from the inside. There were still bubbles." Tsuna whispered the last sentence, tears gathering in his eyes again.

The knock on the door was unexpected, and it seemed to affect Tsuna far more than Megumi or Ayumi. The boy jumped literally 3 feet into the air, his telekinesis pulling the table up with him, and he dropped back down to the floor painfully. The bucket, thankfully unused, flew at the door, and hit with a loud _thud_.

Nana opened the door quickly, a frightened version of her son's name on her lips. She looked at him and his grandmothers in confusion when she saw that the boy was fine, if not just picking him self up off of the floor. "What was that sound just now?" she asked innocently.

Tsuna pointed at the bucket, now lying just off to the side of the sliding door. "I'm sorry," he said, sitting up right, "I got startled and threw the bucket at the door. Are you ok mom?"

Nana knelt down next to Tsuna and smiled, "I'm fine. Are you?"

He nodded. "But I would like dinner soon?" He looked at Megumi, "Please? Am I done for tonight?"

The woman sighed. "Yes, you can go have dinner. Masahiro-san is cooking tonight's dinner, right?"

Nana nodded, "Yeah, my dad loves cooking." She looked pointedly at Tsuna, "Without his telekinesis."

Tsuna just grinned.

The next morning, before Tsuna woke up, the 5 adults convened at the coffee table in the living room. There were two sets of beaded bracelets on the table, one in blue and teal beads, and the other a dark red. Megumi and Ayumi had gotten together the night previous and discussed what all they could do. They were both shrine mikos, and they knew to a certain degree how to bless objects to do certain things; they were by no means certain that these charmed beads would work correctly, but they had faith that the beaded bracelets would contain at least half of Tsuna's ever growing powers.

The blue and teal beads would hopefully work of Tsuna's telekinesis, and the red on his pyrokinesis. Originally, the four elder had thought that combining the two bracelets into one necklace, and Nana had denied the thought on the principal that combining them would weaken the effect (a fact that had somehow slipped their minds), so they separated them.

When Tsuna woke up, Nana called him down and talked him into wearing the beads. (She didn't have to do a whole lot of convincing, this was what the boy had wanted all along anyway.) It took a lot more getting used to that Tsuna had imagined, simply because he was so used to using his powers to do little things he now had to de by hand. It was frustrating for him in the beginning, but after nearly a year, it got a little easier to bare.

* * *

Tsuna sat up with a gasp, his newest vision still shining in his eyes. With heavy breathes, the young 13-year-old looked around the room, eyes landing on his guide.

"Gigi! It starts today!"

 _What starts today?_

"Don't be like that. You know what I'm talking about. You've been anxious for it to start all year!"

 _So, the famed hitman, Reborn comes today?_

"Yes!" Tsuna smiled a sharks' grin, eyes filled with a mixture of wonder and mirth. "Today starts my destiny."

* * *

Aaaaand that's it! This is my new story, god save us all. Fuck. Why do I do this to myself?


	2. Chapter 2

Consequences.

Summery: Wherein Tsuna has a multitude of powers at his fingertips and is still scared of his own shadow. Or how to annoy the worlds number one hitman in seconds. May or may not contain yaoi, I've yet to decide... Super-powered Tsuna, Cry-baby Tsuna! Very Irritated Reborn! Will Tsuna survive?

Warning... uh….

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn!

Thank you Quetoa for the awesome beta again!

* * *

Reborn had always known that Iemitsu was useless. Or at least, the next best thing. After all, what kind of idiot couldn't write up a report longer than 3 pages for both his wife and his son, including pictures and basic information? The (somehow) head of CHEDEF, that's who... And then of course the moron had to be wrong on basically all accounts, and neglect some rather important information. For example,

In the report, Sawada Nana is an oblivious and very carefree woman, and would probably not even notice if her son was being trained to become a mafia boss. That the Only (yes, capitalized) redeeming quality the woman had was her cooking and cleaning. (There were also a lot of doting anecdotes from the love-struck man about how beautiful he thought she was, and how he knew she was a good mother, despite being a little too oblivious.)

Cooking, cleaning, and beauty aside, the man was rather off the mark. The woman was no where near oblivious. Rather, she was very observant and cautious. Reborn had set the bait (the flier that depicted the hitman as the man who could teach her child to become the leader of the next generation) and watched her read it. Then watched her roll her eyes, tear it up and toss it in the recycling. Reborn had to re think how he was going to get into this woman's house to train her kid – something even hours later he was still trying to figure out.

Nana also had more awareness concerning her son than most mothers. She knew when he was on his way home with cuts and bruises from bullies, and that the worst damage went unseen on his heart. She had the first aid kit out and ready to help patch him up once he was home and sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands and tears on his face.

And then there was Tsunayoshi. He was an odd child, that one. The report got him mostly right (a shy, quiet boy, bullied and cries easily) but there was something about him that seemed even more ... _off_ than most people. Maybe it was consistent babel the boy spewed through annoying sobs that Reborn could barely understand (something about how sad it was that Hirota-kun's grandfather had yet to realize he was dead after 3 years of being attached to said boy... or something?). Or maybe it was how he had watched Tsunayoshi trip over an ill placed bucket, fall face-first, _catch himself on thin air_ , and continue walking like nothing had happened.

Or maybe, _just_ maybe, it was how he sat there with his mother at the table, flicked his wrist, and things started _moving_ (what). The tap in the sink started pouring water, where the water curved, _in the air_ and into tea kettle, still on the stove, which also turned on, all pretty much at the same time. Then it all stopped and Tsuna never stopped his useless babel, telling his mother how the emotions were getting to him, again, (And Reborn really had given up on understanding what the kid was talking about at this point) when the kettle started screaming, letting the room's occupants know the water had boiled. That seemed a little too quick...

Just as Nana made to get up, Reborn watched as Tsuna grasped at her sleeve, pulling her back into her seat. Then he moved his wrist again, waving his hand in a complete circle, and 3 cups and a tea pot removed themselves from their places in the cupboards and onto the counter, some Jasmine tea floating down and into the tea pot. The kettle then plucked itself off the stove and poured the water into the pot, letting the wonderful aroma seep into the room.

Another few minutes of steeping, the tea was poured into the cups, two floating over to the mother and son at the table, the other just sitting and waiting for...

Reborn had a feeling the 3rd cup was for himself, but he had yet to make himself known to the family, and he'd been hiding in the ceiling, waiting for just such an opportunity. How in the hell...

 _'Oh well,'_ he thought, _'At this rate, this may very well be my only chance.'_

Yeah, it was probably that, (whatever it was that just happened) that made Reborn feel a little uneasy around the kid...

Either way, Reborn jumped down and landed silently on the counter, just as Nana turned back to Tsuna and asked why he had made a 3rd cup, like making tea and serving it without so much as leaving the fucking table across the room was nothing. Like it was something she was used to; like he did this _all the time_.

What. The. Fuck?

"Well, remember how I said there would be someone new in my life today that would change my future? Well, they're here now, so I thought I'd make them some too... because that'd be rude other wise..." though Tsuna had started firmer than his babel earlier, the end of his statement practically died on his tongue.

"They are? But no one else is in here but you and me." Nana sounded confused. Reborn thought it'd be a good idea to help her with that. (Although, how did Tsuna know he was even there? Neither mother nor son were actually facing the counter.)

With a wicked grin Reborn cleared his throat and watched both the kitchens occupants jump in surprise as they turned to find him. Nana settled her hand on her chest and said with a clearly plastic smile, "Oh my! You startled me! ... who are you, little one? H-how did you get in my kitchen?"

Tsuna, on the other hand, jumped right out of his chair, fell to the floor and knocked his tea down with him. Reborn had the perfect angle to watch the burning liquid stop in mid air, and upon farther inspection Reborn realized Tsuna had also stopped falling, and was instead floating just a few inches off the ground. He raised an eyebrow at that because that wasn't possible... and neither was the fact that Tsuna was righting himself and his tea _without actually moving_.

"Ok, that's it. How the fuck are you doing that?!" he snapped, pointing his finger at Tsuna accusingly.

Tsuna smiled, embarrassed, and opened his mouth to answer when his mother interrupted. Nana turned in her seat, holding the chair to steady her self, and openly scolded the hitman. "Excuse me? What did you just say? Young man, I may not know where you came from, but I will not tolerate that kind of language in my house!"

"No mom, it's fine. He's a hitman in the mafia, free-lance mostly. Isn't that right, Reborn-sama?" The boy was somehow recovering from his babbling and crying, a smile coming to his lips.

Reborn took a moment, pausing to think. **"Explain. Now."** He tried to reign in his unearthly desire to maim the child until he got what he wanted, but with the shit that had just happened, it was just a touch hard. (Though it was surprising that Sawada Tsunayoshi, who just seconds ago had been crying as if in dire pain from his emotions, was now smiling literally in the face of danger.)

Reborn took it one oddity at a time. It was all his sanity would allow.

"Right. Um. I can see the future, among other things. It's how I knew you were coming today, and who you are." Reborn took in two deep breathes, his mind starting to wrap around the idea…. And as fast as he could he pulled Leon into gun form, aimed, and shot the child in the shoulder. He smirked, but just before the mocking words "Didn't see that coming, did ya?" left his mouth, he looked the child over to make sure he didn't actually kill the little fucker.

Nana screamed like a girl in a b-rated horror flick, and Tsuna…

Tsuna was fine. Still smiling, he was sitting up in his chair and _the bullet was hovering in the air, still spinning, less than an inch away from his shoulder._

Then Tsuna's smile widened a bit as Nana's screams (finally) died down, and the boy cocked his head to the side, the bullet suddenly vanishing as if it was nothing but dust in a strong breeze.

"Ok, that's it. I'm done. I'm going back to Italy. Screw this mission."

… was what Reborn wanted to say, but then he remembered what Nono had told him, privately, before he had left. That there was something different about Tsuna, and though the old don wasn't sure what, Reborn trusted the man's intuition. So instead he said quickly,

"I need to think. I'll be back tomorrow."

And he left to go call Nono about this new development.

* * *

As it turned out, after his quick call to Nono, that was not exactly what the don had in mind when he said there was something different about Tsuna, but it certainly was entertaining (to the old man, anyway). He was then told to learn all he could about Tsuna so he could keep Nono in the loop. End of call.

Apparently, when Nono had visited the family long ago, Tsuna had given his condolences over the loss of Nono's sons. Then, 5 years later, when the don had buried the remains of his youngest (Xanxus aside) he remembered Tsuna's words, and he decided then that Reborn would be about the only person able to handle Tsuna. Reborn said his thanks to Nono for thinking of him in that way and bit back the urge to cuss the man out for putting the hitman in such a position.

With a sigh that held all his frustrations, Reborn walked into the house the next day, his head on a little straighter than before and he thought he knew what to expect. Evidently, he did not, because what he walked into was something out of a CG movie.

Tsuna was sitting cross-legged, in the middle of the room, _in the air_ , with everything in his room floating around his head in a flurry of chaotic order.

"Uhm… what's going on?" Reborn asked tentatively, taking a cautious first step into the child's room.

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed as he turned around to face the killer. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Here, just let me put this stuff away, then we can talk, yeah?"

Even as he said the words, the things floating in the air were settling down in their proper places, his bed against the wall, just to the right of the window, his books and games back on the shelves, even though the shelving unit was still in the air. Less then 10 seconds later, the room was in perfect order, and the boy ( _still floating_ ) un-folded his legs and came ( _ **floated**_ ) over to Reborn.

"Hello." The teen said pleasantly, a small smile on his face.

"Hi." Was about all the hitman could force out of his throat.

"I know what you're here for, Reborn-sama. Won't you come sit down at the table? I'll go get some drinks. Is coffee ok?"

Reborn nodded, watching as Tsuna's feet finally touched the ground. The teen walked normally down the stairs, and Reborn sat at the table, thinking on what he had just seen. Because, honestly, what? Was the child _trying_ to drive him insane?

Once upon a time, in the not so distant past, Reborn had thought he knew what was what in the world. If a person was flying, then there was a trick to it. Strings, magnets, glass floors, smoke and mirrors. Things that made sense. Then he was introduced to Mist flames, and then the really tricky illusionists always had a faint after feeling of flames. As Reborn searched the child's room he found no such tricks, and he couldn't feel the residual mist flames he usually could when dealing with something unknown. So, what the hell was going on? He was back in his seat at the table when Tsuna stepped into the room.

"Done checking for tricks?" he asked with a smile so pleasant, Reborn wondered if he was asking to be shot. Deciding that he wouldn't actually aim to kill the child just yet, Reborn decided to ignore the question with one of his own.

"You have the power to see the future, right? What else can you do?" _'Please say something reasonable, like you can make illusions without mist flames!'_

"Yes!" Tsuna said happily, setting Reborn's coffee down on the table, and settling down across from him. "I have 5 powers in total. Well, 6, if you can count Dying Will Flames as a power. Hahaha." (No, Reborn didn't twitch as his mind shut down from that bit of information, and if anyone says otherwise, they're lying.) "I can see the future in my dreams, not really when ever I want to see them. And I can't specifically time either when I get my visions, or what I see. I can also see ghosts; spirits, if you prefer to call them." Tsuna lowered his voice, and dropped his chin in his hand.

"I can see the ghost of every one you've ever killed, trailing behind you like a deadly parade, each one taking a piece of your soul every time they can. I can also see that your guide is working her hardest too keep you whole, keep you sane, keep you safe. And it's killing her."

The tension in the air was what Reborn would expect of two rival Familia Bosses got together for final negotiations before a war broke out, not for the information he was being given.

"You should take better care for your mother, Fra-"

" **Stop!"** Reborn roared as he stood. "How do you know that name? I threw it away eons ago!" he stomped across the table and grabbed a fist of Tsuna's shirt. "Where did you hear it?!"

Tsuna took the mistreatment with a small and sad smile; he could feel the confusion and fear dripping off of the hitman, behind his mask of rage at nearly hearing his own real name after so many years of being the ever-elusive man "Reborn".

"Your mother told me your name. She also told me everything about you."

"Everything?" he let go slowly, looking up and into Tsuna's eyes, trying to find a hint of a lie there.

"Everything." He repeated softly, his head dipping down to Reborn's level. "From how you were named after your father, who died a week before you were born, to how you became "Reborn". She's telling me everything, not to ruin you, but so that I can understand you. So that you can make a friend, because she's worried that you'll be alone until the day you die."

"You're my student," Reborn said softly, "Not my friend. I can't have friends."

"I don't think your mom understands that anymore." Tsuna took the silence that ensued as a chance to look the guide over.

She looked horrible. Dirty, like she had been buried alive and had to dig her way out to survive. She wore white, which meant that in life, she had been a good person. Most people after death wore grey; they were good, but didn't always do the right things for the right reasons. Her hair was long, and blond and Tsuna could tell Reborn took after his father there. (Though the man's spirit wasn't there for comparison.) And she was screaming, like she was reliving her own death again and again, screaming for help, sobbing in pain, crying and yelling out Reborn's story, like she couldn't turn down her own volume. Unable to control her own madness.

And _that_ meant that she truly was about to turn into a vengeful spirit, and abandon her post as Reborn's guide and protector.

Tsuna hadn't been ready to face the man's personal demons and his guide when Reborn had appeared the day before. He hadn't been able to control the emotions he took in. This morning he was ready. Today he was able to keep the poor spirit's emotions and trauma at bay, out of his head.

Tsuna looked over at his guide, asking him silently to help her hang on for just a little longer. His guide, Gigi, nodded and stepped over to her.

"So…" Reborn started, looking away from Tsuna, and forcing the teens' mind away from the spirit's interacting. He let the hitman finish gathering his thoughts and continue his sentence.

"That's two powers. What are the other three?"

Tsuna left for school later that morning, nearly an hour late for classes, but that was fine. He'd still be there for the test.

* * *

He would be the first to admit that he wasn't the best academically. Rather, he was one of the worst. The times he needed to be pulled from classes for weeks on end to train with his grandparents whenever a new power came up, (or for that one vision) he would inevitably miss school, and those times were catching up to him in the most horrible of ways.

He knew the test was coming. He studied. And, as the test was being handed back, he knew he failed it. A bright red 30 was almost mocking him as it sat at the top of his test on his desk, and he hung his head in shame. Everyone stayed clear of him as they spoke in groups, enjoying their lunches and chatting about how well they did on their tests. About how easy the test had been. Tsuna looked down at his own bento and pushed it back, his appetite still not back after this morning.

He had to show Reborn what he had meant when he explained his Empathy, and the only way he could do that was to touch the other's bare hand. He had felt everything Reborn had ever felt, the anguish, betrayal, depression, fear, regret, joy (what little there was in his life). The murderous anger was the strongest emotion there, and it reminded Tsuna once again of _that_ vision, and it was all Tsuna could do to stop himself from bringing up his breakfast.

Tsuna was sure the hitman got a taste of him too, but the man looked more confused about what he felt than anything else, and had excused himself soon after. Tsuna was glad for that, but he didn't linger on that feeling for long. Once alone, he had nearly passed out from the amount of negative emotions he felt. It took him a good 10 minutes to stop crying enough to get off the floor. Another 10 minutes, plus a hot shower, to feel better enough to go to school.

* * *

"Hey, you doing ok?"

Tsuna looked over to Reborn, the hitman lounging around on his desk while Tsuna attempted to do something similar to focusing on his homework (Read: attempted not to doze off). It was nearly a week after Reborn had joined the household, and Tsuna was starting to get used to his presence, even if the poor mother spirit wouldn't stop her crying.

"Yeah, um… I'm good. I think I better go to bed soon though." Tsuna said through a yawn. Reborn nodded as he looked over Tsuna's work.

"Looks good enough. Finish the last two questions and then you can go to bed."

Tsuna whined, and was rewarded for it with an extra 10 questions. He learned to shut up after that.

* * *

"Oi! You freak of nature!"

The vicious words were directed at him, Tsuna knew, but he really didn't want to acknowledge them or their speaker. He was so close to class, just a few more feet and he would be bully-free for a few hours, hopefully. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and his hopes of escape were dashed as he was roughly pulled around to face his supposed attacker. Tsuna had known it was Mochida Kensuke long before the third-year captain had even called out to him; the boy's growling beast of a guide could be heard throughout the school. (On that note, Tsuna wondered if the guide was the result of the teen's attitude, or the other way around. They seemed to feed off of the each other almost endlessly.)

"I'm talking to you!" Mochida screamed in Tsuna's face.

"I see that." Tsuna muttered, a meek attempt at talking back to his cruel sempai. It didn't go over well.

"Then answer me when I talk to you, you idiot!"

Tsuna was shoved back by the front of his shirt, and he took the abuse in stride, quelling the raging thoughts in his head that said to viciously fight back and asked instead. "What do you want now, Mochida Kensuke-sempai?"

"Ha! Why don't you use those so-called _'powers'_ of yours to read my mind, huh?" The taller teen took two long stomps closer, causing Tsuna to slink back a few steps, and stumble over another bully's foot. Four others had joined Mochida without Tsuna's realising it and they all laughed as Tsuna fell to the floor, his hands catching the tiles. The beads on his wrist clinked together gently, a small reminder to Tsuna to take the abuse, to not fight back or his destiny could forever be ruined.

"How long are you going to lie, dame-Tsuna? Huh?!" Mochida roared again, leaning in close and cutting off Tsuna's escape routes.

"Lie about w-what?" Tsuna stuttered, rubbing his wrists to ensure the beads were still attached under the guise of rubbing away an ache. A foot connected with his shoulder harshly from behind and Tsuna looked back at the other bullies, only to have his ankle stepped on harshly.

"Ow!" Tsuna cried out and reach forward to… well he wasn't really sure what he was going to do once his hands reached across, but thankfully he didn't have to find out. Mochida moved his own foot after a moment, and sneered in Tsuna's face hatefully.

"Lie about having these amazing _powers_. Lie about being able to do things human beings can't do. I know you don't have anything like that, we all know that! We _all_ know you lie about it and start rumors about them to feel better about yourself!"

Tsuna lifted his arms as Mochida's foot came up, ready to kick him in the head, when a voice interrupted the angered teen.

"Mochida-sempai! What are you doing?!" all four bullies and Tsuna looked behind Mochida, the kendo captain tuning around fully to face the young woman standing there with her arms crossed and an angry line set into her mouth.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Funny running into you here." Mochida stuttered out, one hand going up behind his head.

"It's my class, and that is one of my classmates. Why would you bully him? You know what? I don't want to know why. Come on, Sawada-kun. Let's go." She took a step around a semi-stunned Mochida and over to Tsuna as he stood, one hand on his knee and the other bracing himself on the ground. He stood to his full height as Kyoko came close, her hand only slightly touching his elbow. She gave one last glower at Mochida and turned on her heel. Tsuna matched her pace and let out a sigh of relief once inside the classroom.

Tsuna looked over her, smiling to himself. He knew that if Kyoko were to die right now, she would wear a white so bright she would glow with it. He knew she was so wonderful, so kind, so generous and smart. Her guide was her grandmother, a woman who had aged like the finest of French wines. And she too was kind and generous, strong and smart. Granddaughter took after grandmother, and both were wonderful people.

It was probably why he had such a crush on her. Tsuna smiled down at his feet as she walked next to him, and before Tsuna knew it, they were at his desk.

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking around. "I'm sorry, Sasagawa-san, I was supposed to walk you to your desk, not my own." He let out a small, sheepish laugh and smiled again down at his desk.

"It's ok, Sawada-kun. I was actually hoping to ask you something, anyway." She smiled and Tsuna could literally feel his mental fatigue wilt just a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Anything, what's up?" Did he stutter? He hoped not. That would be almost as embarrassing as being rescued by the girl he liked. _Oh, god, I'll never live that down!_

"Um, yeah." Kyoko pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. "I've been kind of curious for a while now, but… I'm a bit shy to ask." She blushed and Tsuna felt his heart skip. Was she… was she going to ask him out?!

"Um…" she played with the hem of her skirt for a moment, before seeming to solidify her determination. She nodded to herself. "Sawada-kun, do you, um..." god this was not good for Tsuna's heart; she looked so cute like that! Her face was flushed a light pink and she wouldn't meet eyes for a moment. The words for an agreement to a date were half way formed in his mouth when she finally asked.

"Are those rumors true? Do you really have all those powers?"

"Yes! I-… I do have powers… um… but not all the rumors are true." Tsuna deflated in his seat, his heart crushed. _'Ahhh I thought she was going to ask me out! Sasagawa-san!'_

"Oh! That's so cool. Can you show me some time?" she cocked her head to the side with a smile as bright as a thousand suns, her eyes sparkling. She clapped her hands together and leaned a bit forward. "Please, Sawada-kun?"

"Yeah! I can show you sometime." Just as Tsuna spoke the words, the teacher walked into the classroom. He looked the teacher over, feeling the man's fatigue and contempt for students under his mask of a polite smile, and sighed. "Are you free after school today?" He asked Kyoko, watching as she stood up again and made for her desk.

"Yeah, let's walk home together." She gave a light wave as she sat down and Tsuna could feel the jealousy from pretty much everyone in the room jump 110%. He could only hind his face in his arms for so long before the teacher called him out on it, though.

* * *

Lunch had rolled around when Tsuna first heard of it.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna!"

The young man who had called out to Tsuna on his way to the bathroom was a rather stocky teenager, a classmate with a buzz cut, and a guide that looked like a literal angel. A man dressed in white with wings that glowed bright. The two of them hadn't bothered Tsuna before, but the way the young man walked up to him, smirking, told Tsuna that wouldn't be the same for today.

"Mochida is looking for you!" he continued once he reached Tsuna, his voice multiple levels of condescending. "Says he's going to kick your ass in Kyoko's honour after school today in the gym. If you're not there, he said he's gonna come looking for you! You are so dead!" He laughed like the prospect of Tsuna getting hurt was entertaining to him. The angel like guide just shook his head in apparent despair (or exasperation, it was really unclear).

"Oh… um… thanks for telling me, I think?" Tsuna asked, uncertainly, rounding the corner into the bathroom. The classmate followed him in.

"I just thought I would be nice, and let you know a head of time, so you wouldn't be hunted down like the freak you are." He laughed again, and Tsuna could tell the other's guide was beginning to get rather upset at the mistreatment, if the angel's glare said anything. Just then, the young man (whose name completely escaped Tsuna) turned pale.

The next thing Tsuna knew, the other ran into the nearest stall, slammed the door shut and began retching into it. Tsuna took two steps back, his face pinching in disgust at the sound. He looked at the angel.

"Really?" he muttered. The guide looked at him for a moment, almost assessing him, before shrugging.

"I didn't like the way he was speaking to you. He should have more respect for his fellow human beings. I believe this is called 'Aversion therapy'? I hope it'll help him mend his ways."

Tsuna shook his head in disbelief. Yep, that was an angel. Complete dick. He suddenly very much pitied his classmate.

' _I'm just going to go to another bathroom.'_

* * *

Tsuna watched as, after class, Kyoko was taken out of the room by a couple of Mochida's lackeys, and led away with her friend Kurokawa Hana in tow.

 _You know, Tsunayoshi, you can use your powers against this child. Just don't maim him. Or kill him._

' _Well, thanks for that, Gigi. I'll just frighten him, and everyone watching, to the point where I'll never have any friends, let alone anyone to talk to. Ever.'_ Tsuna thought snidely, turning to face his guide for a moment before continuing to gather his things into his bag.

"Why don't you just fight him?"

Tsuna just about jumped out of his skin when Reborn's voice spoke out to him. He turned to the hitman after he took a second to calm down, looking around the class room to see if anyone else was there first.

"Why? Why does everyone want me to fight Mochida? Does no one care about how I feel about this? I don't want to fight him."

"And what about that girl you like? Sasagawa Kyoko, was it? She's in danger, in a way." His eyes hardened on Tsuna and the empathic teen could feel a cold determination almost rolling off of the hitman's body.

"Even if she was in danger, what use would I be? I can't fight back."

"Why not?" Reborn was getting angry at Tsuna; he had all these powers literally at his finger tips, why wasn't he using them?! He could take out every one of his bullies without so much as a thought, why would he not… use them…

"Is it because you don't want to hurt them? Is that why you won't fight back?" Reborn asked softly, taking in the boy's flinch and the way Tsuna wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Look, I can't… I can't hold back well, ok? I could seriously hurt them, and I don't think there's anyone on this planet capable of stopping me from killing them if I lose control. I don't want that to happen." Tsuna sat back down in his chair and leaned his head in his hand. "Oh yeah," he muttered, "I'm on cleaning duty tonight. I forgot." He heaved a sigh and flicked his wrist, the broom and dustpan cleaning the classroom in a few seconds without Tsuna moving so much as a muscle. Reborn looked around and sighed.

"Tsuna." he said, calm and tight. "You have such finely tuned control over your powers. You just cleaned this whole room with even moving from you seat, in seconds, I might add. What are you so afraid of?"

Tsuna was silent for a whole minute as he contemplated his response. "I had a vision where… I didn't have control of my powers. They had control over me. And in that vision… I tortured and killed a man, 10 years older than myself. And I enjoyed it. I stood over him and laughed as I tore him apart." Tsuna shuddered as his head dropped into his arms on his desk fully. "If I fight Mochida now, and I lose control…" He looked up, and Reborn could see the tears in the teen's eyes, could feel the boy's fear and depression on the subject (though he wasn't sure if that was his own intuition or Tsuna's emotional amplifying or whatever).

"Believe in yourself." Reborn said calmly, settling his hand on Tsuna's arm. "Believe that you can stop yourself if you lose control, and that you won't lose it in the first place."

Tsuna took a long moment, to look in Reborn's eyes, see that the hitman really believed in his words, to feel the hitman's cool and self-assured aura.

"You mean it?" Tsuna asked softly.

Reborn nodded. "And if not, I'll just have to put a bullet in that empty head of yours." Tsuna let out a huffed laugh and Reborn continued, "So what are you waiting for, Dame-Tsuna? Go save the girl."

Tsuna leapt from his seat, determination making his moves for him as he nodded, turned to the window, opened it and jumped out of it.

* * *

This seemed like a good place to pause it. See all of you lovely readers next chapter! Love you! Please love me back and review, tell me what you like!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN. That is all.

Sorry this is so late, I was preoccupied with collage and mirror… sorry, not sorry.

Beautifully beta'd by Quetoa!

* * *

Tsuna wasn't really sure why he had decided to jump from the window like he had, but it wasn't like he could be injured from such a small height. Hell, his most relaxing point to think, away from other people's emotions, was in the sky, high above Namimori in the clouds. It was cold, sure, but he could control his internal temperature just as easily as he could call fire to his hands, so he never really felt it. There was a time, when he had first discovered his hide-away, when he had spent a good 5 hours in the clouds, just floating, flying, moving the clouds to his will. It was so fun, he had forgotten to go home in time for dinner.

He stopped his decent about 5 inches off the ground and flew over to the gym, walking normally up the stairs from there. He could feel his determination waning as he opened the door, but he found that he couldn't run from this now. Not now that he could feel a very particular kind of fear, and he could hear the scream of his crush's grandmother.

Kyoko really was in danger.

The first thing he heard as he stormed into the building was Kyoko's yell to give back what ever it was that was taken from her, her grandmother's cry a pleading echo of the young girls'. He burst past the crowd of people watching this _fascinating_ spectacle and rushed over to the center, where he could sense Kyoko's distress and Mochida's vein victory, and someone else's fury.

"Ah! Sawada actually showed up!" Someone in the crowd behind him laughed, but Tsuna really didn't care. He looked on at the scene that made his resolve not to seriously harm Mochida waver. In his hand was Kyoko's bracelet, passed down to her after her grandmother died in her sleep, and he was waving it high in the air where Kyoko couldn't reach to get it back. One of his subordinates was holding back Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's best friend – and that was where he felt that unbridled _rage_ from.

"Give that back, you disgusting slime ball!" Hana yelled, pulling against the hold on her arms. She kicked the young teen between the legs, catching the inside of his thigh and she stumbled forward, free for just a moment before another grabbed her, and held her tight to his own body. Her anger tinged with a fear for herself as the young man, older than her by 2 years and bigger by at least a foot, literally pinned her to his body.

"Hana-chan!" Kyoko yelled, and her distress doubled as she looked back at her bracelet and then darted over to her friend, intent on helping her.

"Haha! Look at this awesome new good luck charm I got!" he laughed, and the distress in Kyoko was nearing a crippling level.

"Sawada!" he shouted, taking a sweeping look at the teen standing at the front of the crowd of people. His shout caused Kyoko to turn her attention over to him for a second, his name on her lips, but she turned back to continue trying to pry the senpai's hands off of her best friends' body. Tsuna had seen more than enough and turned to Mochida.

"Give that back. Now. And call off your subordinate."

"Ha! Or what? You going to make me?"

Tsuna didn't bother answering him, instead turning to Kyoko and said quietly, "I don't think you'll want to walk home with me now, but these are my powers. I don't mind using them for others." As he turned back to Mochida, both captain and the third-year were sent flying. The third year crashed against the wall, slid down and lay moaning on the floor while Mochida flew clear across the gym, hitting the wall with such speed and pressure he left a dent in the wall 8 feet up. Tsuna kept him there, high on the wall, and left him to turn his attention fully on Kyoko.

"Did he hurt you? Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san?"

Tsuna's own anger at the situation had over taken his mind, and he had blocked out every other emotion in the gym so he didn't affect anyone with his emotions. But as he watched the girls take a frightened step back, shaking their heads as they went, Tsuna closed his eyes and let his power of Empathy roam the large space. Then he understood why they had stepped away from him.

The _fear_.

It was overwhelming. The sheer terror he could feel from every one there, from the girls to the spectators, and even Mochida, still high off the ground. The upperclassman was shaking in fear as he struggled to move any of his limbs, finding that he couldn't fight Tsuna's force. Tsuna curled in on himself, letting Mochida slide slowly and carefully to the floor. The bracelet, ripped from Mochida's hand when the other was sent away, and left floating in the air like someone was still holding it, began to make its way over to Kyoko, who screamed in panic when her arm reached out for the jewelry; she hadn't been the one to move her own arm.

"Kyoko!" Mochida cried, panic in his own mind with her scream. He scrambled to his feet, even as his legs shook in the face of someone he now knew he couldn't beat. He picked up his shi-ai from where it dropped on the ground and began to make his way to Dame-Tsuna- no, it wasn't Tsuna, it was a monster, a _thing_ that could do things normal human people couldn't! It could hurt people; people he _loved_! One foot in front of the other, slowly at first, then quicker as his bravado picked up.

Once he was close enough, he lifted the shi-ai high over his head, brought it down as sharply as he could over Tsuna's and watched as the small body in front of his nearly crumbled to the floor. The monster lay there a moment, still as if Mochida had knocked it out, but he lifted his shi-ai again and brought it down with all the force he could when Tsuna moved. The weapon hit Tsuna's small body with a dull thud, but the hit was a solid one, and it was followed by three more. Panting, he dropped the shi-ai, barely taking notice of the blood on the side of it, and growled,

"Get out."

Tsuna twitched, tears in his eyes from the pain in his side and his head, but he got up. One hand braced on the floor, the other on a knee he struggled to stand on his own without his power. He glanced at Kyoko, her face blurred from his tears, but she stood, unhindered, beside her friend. She wasn't going to come to his aid this time.

"Get out, and don't come back, you freak!" Mochida roared, taking a brave step forward. It startled Tsuna into triggering his telekinesis, and he used his power to literally rocket himself out the highest window near the roof. He paused a moment, looking back down at the spectators there, their terror at witnessing Tsuna's powers was palpable as Tsuna put the window back together after shattering it. Blood dripped down the side of his head, and as Tsuna let out a shuddered breath he could feel his ribs creaking; one, possibly two were broken, and he knew he was bleeding there too. He lifted his left arm, in hopes of trying to see which bone was broken there, and watched the crowd watching him flinch back in fear.

Fighting his tears was a loosing battle, and he turned away, looking to find Reborn on the roof beside him and sighed when their eyes met.

"I didn't know they would react like this, Tsuna."

The hitman's eyes were clouded with dread, grief that Tsuna was rejected in such a horrible way. Tsuna turned to face him fully as the window finished piecing itself back together.

"I'm the one who can see the future." he sniffed, his voice breaking as the first tears made their way down his cheeks, mixing with the blood and falling to his shirt. "I should have." He darted up wards, toward the sky in the hopes of finding the only place he could be truly free of judgement, of everyone else's fears and emotions.

Reborn watched the child fly, and bit back the anger he had for the children in the gym. Tsuna had just saved those two girls – _defended_ them from a bully, and literally saved one from being partially molested (because even if Tsuna missed it, Reborn saw how that third-year had his hands all over Kurokawa Hana's shirt, and was very close to copping a feel).

Hell, even after being struck in the head by Mochida, Tsuna had still saved the larger teen from being shot by Reborn. Sure, the hitman was only going to use a stun bullet that would have knocked him out for a good day or so, but Tsuna had still stopped the bullet less than an inch from an angered Reborn's rifle. The killer tisked and tried again as Mochida really let himself go against Tsuna, but again, the powerful boy stopped Reborn – and in the most infuriating way possible, too. Tsuna forced Leon to transform back into a lizard and prevented him from transforming into anything else!

Even now, Reborn couldn't follow the small brunette speck in the sky because Leon was still stuck as a lizard!

By the time Reborn could only barely make out Tsuna's outline near the clouds, Leon finally moved; the lizard jumped off the brim of his partner's hat and crawled down to his hand, transforming into a pair of binoculars. Without looking away from where he had last seen Tsuna, Reborn lifted Leon to his eyes and watched as the clouds moved just enough to swallow Tsuna whole.

Tsuna was gone.

Reborn couldn't fault the kid for running/flying, but _damn_ that was high. The clouds moved with the wind and Reborn had to wonder – did Tsuna go even higher or did he move with the clouds? Because the kid wasn't there anymore.

With a huff, the trained killer turned his murderous gaze back down to the children he _really_ wanted to maim, if only a little, because Tsuna was a good boy, he really was. He did absolutely nothing to deserve the treatment he was getting. Instead of acting out on his anger, however, he settled down at the window and watched as a tall silver-haired teen darted over to Kyoko and embraced her.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei had been jogging around the school, only his fifth lap, so pretty early in his usual warm-up, when he heard distressed voices coming from the gym. He paused, cocked his head to the side and just when he thought he should probably keep going and let the disciplinary committee deal with it (since he could see a few red arm-bands around, and when there was more than one, then Hibari Kyoya was sure to be somewhere nearby) he heard the one sound he hoped to never hear.

Kyoko's scream. It was accompanied by the sound of glass shattering, and that was all the boxing captain needed to burst into the gym, just in time to watch everyone there – oddly watching the skylight he couldn't see out of at his angle – flinch collectively, as if they were all folding away from a blow.

"Oi!" he said in his quietest voice (most would consider it a shout from anyone else) as he shook the shoulders of one on-lookers. The poor boy looked – rightfully – terrified as Ryohei 'spoke' again.

"What EXTREAMLY happened here? Where is my sister?!"

Unfortunately for the young innocent, Ryohei forgot to _stop_ shaking his shoulders. He couldn't let out a sound. Fortunately, Kyoko heard her brother's voice and called out to him from the middle of the gym. Ryohei tossed the poor soul onto another bystander and pushed passed the herd of people, looking to make sure his little sister was OK.

"KYOKO!" he yelled as he got closer, breaking away from the people on the front line and darting to her side. He wrapped her in a hug for a moment before he pulled back to examine for damage. Kyoko, his baby sister who couldn't hurt anyone even if she tried, had puffy red and watery eyes, her hands to her chest, cradling one wrist carefully, as if injured there.

With a gentle hand he only ever used on Kyoko, he pulled at her hands, unfurling them to reveal the deep red line across her right wrist, where their grandmother's bracelet lay. Ryohei only had a single vague memory of the woman, since she died the day before Kyoko was born, and it was of that bracelet, as the dying woman handed it to him to give his baby sister when she was born.

And he had done just that. The day his mom and dad brought home Kyoko, Ryohei had bumbled his way over to her, grinned and 'placed' the bracelet on her chest. His mother constantly argued that he had actually thrown it, but he was sure he had been extremely gentle. It was his extreme baby sister after all.

But now someone had caused his extreme baby sister pain. And whoever that person was, he was going to _extremely_ hurt them back.

"Who extremely hurt you?" Ryohei questioned, his eyes never leaving Kyoko's. She was such a kind soul; but he wasn't as stupid when it came to how she acted as some people thought. She wouldn't outright lie to him and tell him no one hurt her; no, she would say that she was fine, and either ask to go home, or distract him with the thought of dinner. She wouldn't say who hurt her. But her eyes always answered him, and she always looked at what ever she wanted to get away from.

Her eyes darted to her left for less than a second.

"I'm f-fine." She attempted an airy smile. "Can we go home, Onii-chan? I want to start on making dinner."

Ryohei followed her eyes and landed his sights on one Mochida Kensuke.

"OI! Did you Extremely hurt my little sister?!"

"I didn't do anything to her." Mochida said absently, studying the blood on his shi-ai. He knew a lot of people thought he was stupid, and he really didn't care about that. And maybe he really was stupid to be ignoring the taller, more buff teen whose sister he had just been teasing, but Mochida could only focus on the fact that he had some of the monster's blood… he could draw up some tests to do on it. See what the hell made Tsuna so _powerful_. Maybe he wasn't even human?

Mochida was a Bio-chem major, or at least, he wanted to work in the field when he was older. For now, he just had a lot more knowledge on the subject than most his age – enough to know his way around a science lab, and a blood testing kit. He looked up at the rest on his kendo team and started walking toward them-

Just in time to avoid getting his head slammed in by the bigger teen he really should be paying more attention to. Mochida looked back at Ryohei, glared, but managed to continue walking away. He needed to collect a good sample of this blood before it dried.

"STOP WALKING AWAY AND EXTREMLY FIGHT ME!" Ryohei yelled at the top of his lungs, darting in front of Mochida.

"I didn't hurt your sister!" he yelled back, "I was trying to get with her, there's a difference!"

And, oh, was that _ever_ the wrong thing to say. Before Mochida could even regret saying that last bit, Ryohei was beating him unconscious; not even boxing, just straight-up punches to the face even after Mochida had stopped fighting back. The boxing mad-man had to be forcefully pulled from Mochida's body, and taken from the gym before he even calmed down enough to walk his sister and her friend home.

Reborn was still wasn't happy with the treatment of his student, but at least the taller, crueler teen got what he had coming. And Reborn _was_ – begrudgingly – impressed with the damage dealt. He watched the boxing captain as he was forcefully yanked from Tsuna's tormentor, nodding as he took in the damage the teen had inflicted. Yes, Sasagawa Ryohei was indeed a good candidate to be Tsuna's sun guardian.

* * *

Self-healing was a skill Tsuna's Grandfather Masahiro had yet to master in his many years being a telekinetic. At his age of 74 he still was only able to heal his own small cuts and bruises. It took a lot of his energy and time, but he could do it. However, he could only accelerate his rate of healing with broken bones, or any major injury – he couldn't fully heal himself. It was also why he was able to remain looking and acting younger than he was; while he couldn't reverse the effects of aging, he could slow them. And even then, he could only do this for himself, he couldn't help others.

Tsuna could. With Tsuna's rate of self healing, he was able to stop his bleeding before he had reached the clouds, and his ribs were completely healed within the following 10 minutes. He could also take the pain from others. He had been 8 when he pulled the cancer from his mother's lungs after all. Not that he was going to tell anyone; his mother didn't need to know how close to death she had been, and she was fine now anyway, so what did it matter?

And the thing with aging? Tsuna had a feeling he could change how old he looked with the snap of his fingers. On that note, Tsuna often wondered if he could be considered immortal. He couldn't get sick, he could heal any injury – either on him, or anyone else – and he could control his own aging process as he saw fit. He could even inverse the aging process at any time.

To distract himself from the pain of rejection, he decided to test this on his own hand, waving the appendage in front of his face, and concentrating on it. He could feel the progression of his cells as the aging process sped up, and he only realized that maybe he should stop and reverse it when his hand had elongated, withered, wrinkled, and began to look like the hand of someone dead a few decades. With a sigh, Tsuna watched his hand go back to normal… and decided to go back farther, watching as his hand shrunk down to the size of Reborn's hand, and brought it back to his real age – give or take a week.

He sniffed back his tears, and wiped a hand over his eyes, hating himself and his cursed powers more now than ever before.

He'll never have friends who truly loved him, he'll never get a date with Kyoko – heck, he may never get a date, period. A sob left his throat, forcing more tears to pour from his eyes, and curled in on himself, pulling his hands through his hair. He left the cut on his head mostly unhealed, if only so he could feel the pain from it, without having to turn to self harm. He pulled the clouds around him tighter, feeling the suffocating pressure from the rain clouds as they condensed into water.

Oddly enough, it was comforting.

It occurred to Tsuna 3 or so hours later that he should probably make his way home – or at least out of the clouds and make sure he was still somewhere near Japan. He lowered himself down out of the clouds and looked around. The sea was all he could see, though there was land somewhere off to his left. Also, it was night. When the _hell_ did that happen? Paling in fear, Tsuna pulled out his phone to call Reborn and see if maybe he could help. Only Tsuna couldn't because _he was so high in the sky he was out of range!_

Tsuna let a rather pathetic noise out of his throat and darted down towards the sea. If he was lucky, he just needed to be closer to Earth in order to use his phone. He dropped to about a foot above the water and took out his phone, clutching it tighter when there was a sudden crash of lightening. Suddenly, his instinct _screamed_ at him to move, NOW! Stupidly, Tsuna ignored it. He had a signal! He could contact Reborn and his mom and maybe use his compass app on his phone, or maybe google maps-

A shark leaped out of the water. Jaws wide open, aiming for Tsuna's head – _his whole small body_ , inching closer with each fraction of a second as time slowed, and Tsuna screamed.

… and just like the bullet Reborn fired at Tsuna on their first day meeting, the front half of the shark was vaporized. Gone, not quite like it had never been there, but as if a knife cut the beast in two, and what was left spilt gore into the ocean where it lay, sinking slowly. Tsuna was so close to throwing up, he cried; willing the sea to take its creature back before Tsuna really got sick.

"Oh my God, I killed a shark!" he sobbed, slipping his phone into his pocket and burying his face in his hands.

 _It was about to eat you. I hardly think it will be terribly mad at you for that._

Tsuna screamed as he turned around, calming only slightly when he saw Gigi there.

 _I genuinely do not know how you can still forget that I am literally stuck to you, forever. I have been with you since before you were born, child, honestly!_

"…I killed a shark! _I killed it_!" Tsuna said, still sobbing and now trying to get an irritated spirit to understand.

 _Tsunayoshi. It was an animal. Its spirit won't come back and try to eat you. And even if it did, a spirit that weak can not harm a human being. Now, pull out that infernal metal device from your pocket and find a way home._ Before _your mother panics._

Tsuna grumbled and pulled his phone from his pocket, tears still falling, but far less than before. He sniffed, looked down, huffed another sob, and looked back to the highly annoyed ghost.

"… I lost the signal…"

Gigi sighed.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya wasn't deaf; he had heard the rumors about a small brunette herbivore hopping around Namimori with extraordinary powers beyond comprehension. He had ignored them since, obviously, should a creature like that exist in Namimori it surely would be a phenomenal carnivore, one that would rival Hibari himself. Only no such competition a raised so the assumption was that such a rival simply wasn't there.

It was disheartening, for sure, to hear of the possibilities of a rival that strong, and then be shot down by reality. He was an alpha carnivore, however, and that meant that having a rival was bad, no matter how much he wanted one. It also meant that he had to do really boing things too. Like oversee useless 'duels' set by captains against weaker opponents. He had been ready to toss the assignment at Kusakabe to handle since he had quite a bit of paperwork otherwise he needed to finish doing.

But then he re-read the name of the 'challenger' and wasn't that the name of the rumored herbivore with the extraordinary powers? Perhaps he should go after all – just to make sure that the 'duel' didn't get too out of hand, of course.

The ensuing afterschool activity had been many things for Kyoya at once. First: he realised that the captain of the Kendo team used his title to frequently bully and belittle others around him. His team members did the same. Second: that his rival _did_ exist! But that same rival was still far more like an herbivore than Kyoya would have liked. (And that was annoying, but fine. Kyoya would help the other male grow into his fangs soon enough.) And third: that the people of his Namimori Middle School were as ruthless as they were close-minded.

He understood where they were coming from, of course, Sawada Tsunayoshi had demonstrated a power that seemed unstoppable. And it was, admittedly, terrifying to stand in his presence _knowing_ you could be hurt, or killed, if he so much as thought about it. Kyoya narrowed his eyes as the powerful being shot up into the sky, everyone flinching away to avoid being hurt.

The truly irritating thing about that was that Sawada Tsunayoshi did nothing _to_ hurt his tormentors. He had even said that he didn't mind using his powers to help other people, but he had _only_ used them for Sasagawa Kyoko and her friend, and not at all to prevent himself from the 5 strikes the cowardly captain gave him after Sawada released him from the wall.

Kyoya watched the end of the charade, the boxing captain finding his way into the gym, the revelation that he was the school's idol's older brother, and the subsequent beat down from Sasagawa Ryohei to Mochida Kensuke. (Kyoya wasn't sure why Sasagawa Kyoko was the school's idol. Perhaps to some she was cute, but her personality and grades were nothing to write home about. If any were to be the idol, it should be Kurokawa Hana. She had the looks, personality to become a carnivore if she wanted, and the grades. Kyoya found her much more idol worthy that the smaller girl beside her.)

But even as Kyoya walked out, listening to the sounds of the Captain of the Kendo team getting beaten, the carnivore could think of nothing but the small herbivore that had helped, and been shunned for it. It appeared he would need to hunt the other down, and 'talk' about those powers. Maybe spar to see who was stronger.

A cruel smile made its way onto his lips as he thought about all the ways he could have fun with this new rival.

* * *

His hands were shaking so bad, he couldn't hold his lighter. His panic was building so high he could hardly breath. Gokudera Hayato had watched the boy he had to fight for the position of boss _fly into the sky_ as his exit! And not to mention how the guy, this tiny male preteen, had thrown the other guy, bigger and stronger looking, against the wall, _8 feet up in the air without moving a goddamn muscle!_

Gokudera shuddered again. _'Deep breaths, Hayato. Deep breaths.'_ he told himself. _'In and out. In… and out.'_

…Yeah, no. That wasn't working. There was simply no way to beat this guy! He flinched and watched with startled eyes as a creepy looking black-haired teen exited the gym where the 'duel' had taken place. Not that that had even been a duel to begin with – the older teen was literally no match for the UMA.

… Could he be considered a UMA? Or was he just human? But how could a human possess such power?

The older teen that had gone in earlier, with silver hair that had screamed "Extreme" way too much (had enough Redbull, buddy?) came out of the gym next, looking – for lack of a better word – extremely pissed. He wasn't screaming anymore though, which Gokudera thought was probably odd for the teen, since the small girl the monster-Vongola- _not-human_ he had to face had gone in to fight for in the first place walked out next to him and started rubbing his arm.

' _His girlfriend maybe?'_ Gokudera thought, momentarily sympathetic to the monster who obviously liked this girl, but he was proven wrong when the girl started speaking to him in a calm voice, wrapping her arms around one of his and guiding him away from the building.

"Come on, Onii-chan. Lets go home. Maybe dad is home early and you can spar him in the basement? That always helps you calm down. I'll make some cookies and milk for when you're done." She sounded distracted though, like she wasn't really aware of what she was saying, just what her subconscious thought the other wanted to hear. A few paces behind them was the long-haired girl that had tried to help the smaller one and been held captive for all her troubles. Gokudera watched the three of them walk away and wondered to himself what he should do next.

He wanted to run – run all the way back to Italy if he could. But where could he go where either the monster or Reborn wouldn't find him? (And he suddenly wasn't sure who was scarier.)

"What are you talking about? Obviously, I'm way scarier." Reborn's voice was so close, Gokudera very nearly screamed with it. As it was, he twisted in a full circle trying to get a clear look at the hitman on his shoulder.

"Re-Re-Reborn-san! What-how-when…?"

"Calm down. Geeze. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gokudera was nearing hyperventilation status, and gracefully fell to his knees. Reborn hopped down to the ground from there and turned to the anxious pre-teen, watching as blood drained the colour from his face and dread filled his eyes.

"There is no way for me to beat him. Did you see what he could do? He threw that guy 8 feet in the air and held him there! Without moving! That… that _monster_ could kill me… No, he _will_ kill me. Oh, god, I gotta get outta here." Gokudera was mumbling most of his words, but Reborn could still make them out, and while he could empathize the boy's panic, he was getting seriously irritated about how everyone, literally everyone, was over reacting. Hell, even Tsuna was over reacting a bit – at least about how he could handle his powers.

(Tsuna likely was the most fearful of anyone else in that gym, because of the nightmare/vision of the future thing he saw.)

Reborn sighed. "Settle down. He won't kill you."

"How do you know that?!" Gokudera snapped, his voice harsh with fear, but still low enough to not be noticed by anyone not in the immediate area. Reborn's eyebrow twitched.

"He won't ki-"

"He will! I know he will!"

Reborn had his gun drawn in a second, and Gokudera's pale face, paled more.

"Calm down, or _I'll_ kill you."

It took the pre-teen a moment, but he managed to compose himself, sitting on his legs, his hands on his knees. He breathed in deep, held, and let it out after a moment, several times over. Reborn withdrew his gun as the boy settled, and just stood there, watching.

"You good? Or do I have to actually shoot you? Because you aren't the one I'm here to baby. I will shoot you, if I deem it necessary." He paused, mainly for dramatic effect (because Reborn was a man of fine flare) and continued with a much darker-than-needed tone. _"Do not make me deem it necessary."_

Poor Gokudera looked about ready to pass out, but, to his great credit, he managed a nod and a soft, "Y-yeah. I'm good."

Reborn nodded back. "Good. Stick to the plan, and I'll see you tomorrow in class." And with that Reborn turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Gokudera to realize that, indeed, Reborn was far scarier.

* * *

It took Tsuna another 5 hours to find his way home. Mainly because the 'land just off to his left' turned out to be China. And from there, he had to go all the way back, barely recognizing the Okinawa Islands before realizing he was finally over the right freaking _continent_ and about to pass right over it. He made a hard left and he made it all the way to Kyoto before realizing he still had no idea how to get home.

"But I can use my phone now!" he shouted to no one in particular, his exuberant joy spilling out at finally almost being home. He pulled the small device from his pocket and tapped the GPS APP, trying to figure out his way home from there.

"I swear to god," Tsuna started with a pout, looking at a giggling Gigi, "The next time I go to the sky, remind me to _not_ travel in the clouds. I'll go above them instead."

 _Well, that is what you did last time._

Tsuna sighed and smiled when his phone finally caught on to where he was and how to get home from there. It was just passed midnight when he finally got home, and he snuck in through his window as quietly as he could…

… and still ended up waking his mom up.

He couldn't help it though. She was asleep in his bed, waiting for him to get home. The sneaky woman. The lecture he received lasted well into the morning, and he got in nearly ( _maybe_ ) 2 hours of sleep before she ushered him off to school, with the promise to be home in time to cook dinner for her. He refused to tell her what happened, aside from him going to the sky too far and getting lost. He left out the shark bit but let her know how he accidentally scared a couple fishermen off the coast of China. 100% by accident. Really.

(Nana didn't believe it either.)

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I'll be starting the next one ASAP so… It hopefully wont take as long to get out?

-Mel


	4. Chapter 4

Consequence chap 4

Hello hello hello again!

Please note, if Tsuna does something in this chapter, or any other from now on, that doesn't explicitly say he uses his hands, you can assume he's using his Telekinesis. IE "He threw the tacks at the door of his locker." -using Telekinesis. Also, as an Empathic, he often goes through different emotions at the drop of a hat. Some may be subtle, others not quite so. And many times, those emotions he goes through are not his – not completely. I'll try to be clear, but if/ when I mess up, please tell me so I can fix it? Thanks, and Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna did _not_ want to go back to school. Having Reborn trailing behind him meant that he had to though. (And yeah, he knew he could just ignore the hitman and do whatever he wanted, but Tsuna also knew that the moment he did that, his destiny (That he liked!) would be forever ruined. And Tsuna was not going to let that happen.)

He sighed again.

He still didn't want to go.

Reborn couldn't blame him though. Even the mafia kid Reborn himself had sent to help Tsuna mature as a boss was petrified by a miniscule display of Tsuna's power. Reborn didn't have to have Tsuna's empathy to know how scared every student was; it was palpable in the air, written on everyone's face, and etched into Tsuna's mind. It was Tsuna's main fear come to life – the fear that no one would want him near them anymore. Hell, the girl he liked, the girl he was trying to help had basically abandoned him as he was beaten down.

Reborn _really_ couldn't blame him for not wanting to go back there.

"There's going to be someone new in class today, isn't there?" Tsuna asked, the suddenness of his voice bringing Reborn from his reprieve.

"Yeah. How did you – oh, right. I forgot you have visions." Reborn said with a sigh. Tsuna smiled a small tilt of his lips at him and nodded.

"I can also feel this new student's apprehension about today." Tsuna paused. "They… he saw me yesterday in the gym, didn't he." This time, Tsuna's words were saddened by the burden of his powers, and Reborn could only sigh.

"He did."

"And now, he's afraid of me too." The statement was a bare whisper to Reborn, and he nodded.

"But he's Mafioso. He's strong enough to overcome his fear and get to know you as a person. I know it." Reborn added sharply. He had, after all, been to Gokudera's place that morning to ensure that the young Bomber would go through with the plan. (Though Reborn had no doubts Tsuna would win, it was just the 'how' that was unknown.)

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence, Tsuna to prepare himself for the onslaught of negative emotions he knew would be thrown at him today, and Reborn in reflection. What beyond paperwork and leadership was there to even teach this child? Tsuna never had his flames sealed, his Dying Will Flames, and thanks to his spiritual guide/ ancestor/ whatever, the boy had free access to it. He even knew he was going to be the boss of the Vongola, long before Reborn had even gotten to him.

Reborn sighed and mentally shrugged. Why stress if there was less to do? (That said, he did want to test the limits of these seemingly limitless powers.)

Getting to class was harder than Tsuna had thought it would be, the fear from everyone as he was just walking in through the gates was bearing down on him and it was _suffocating_. He had to bite back tears and force himself to hold his head high rather than to look down to try to hide even a little. He was barely inside the building when Gigi shouted at him to turn around, and Tsuna had his Telekinesis halting everything within two feet of him before he was even fully turned.

It was Hibari Kyoya, in all his ferocious glory, tonfa in hand and raised as if to strike Tsuna down. Everyone had turned to watch what they thought would undoubtedly be a battle to end all battles, and Tsuna could feel their hope rising a little. Probably hoping Tsuna would lose. Hoping the undefeatable demon would destroy the monster they all feared. (Tsuna knew he would win, but he was routing for Hibari-san too.) They all stood there a moment, unsure of what was going to happen next, but Tsuna merely sighed and began walking away.

'Avoiding a fight' was one way to think about it. 'Running like a coward' was another. Tsuna wasn't sure which felt more accurate.

He switched out his shoes, pulling the tacks out of his indoor shoes and tossing them at his locker door, forcing them to stick in. He was halfway around the corner when he finally released Hibari from his suspended animation, letting him finally finish the follow-threw of his strike. It caught air, not herbivore, and Hibari was rightfully furious, taking to stalking his prey through the halls. He followed Tsuna through the halls, not yet trying to strike again, but he was growling and Tsuna wasn't sure who the populace was more afraid of at this point – the telekinetic monster, or the perfect demon.

"What the hell? I thought I told you not to come back, freak." Not even sure when he looked down, Tsuna paused and looked up at a strangely subdued Mochida Kensuke and guide. Though the teen's words were sharp, his expression wasn't and his eyes held a fear Tsuna was sadly getting used to. He also looked very beaten up.

"What happened to you?" Tsuna blurted the question and for once he didn't regret it. He watched Mochida's face scrunch up in irritation as he looked away, then cringe in pain as he brought up a hand to hold it to his swollen cheek and black eye.

"Turns out Kyoko-chan has a really over protective older brother." he muttered with a glare. His eyes shifted to Tsuna, looking him over. "What about you? I know I broke at least 3 of your ribs, Monster."

Tsuna's eyes shifted to the floor; he could feel everyone's stare boring into his back. Hibari Kyoya was still there, less than 5 feet away, and Tsuna was startled to realize the black-haired teen was actually waiting with everyone else to hear Tsuna's answer. With a troubling amount of anxiety, Tsuna took a deep breath and replied as calmly as he could,

"I can heal injuries, whether on myself, or on someone else." Tentatively, Tsuna looked up at Mochida and lifted his hand toward the taller teen. "I can show you, if you want."

Mochida wasn't sure if he wanted the Monster's hand any closer, but he was actually very curious about its powers. Before he could think on it much at all, the bell to start class went off and a murderous aura nearly exploded from Hibari.

"'When the morning bell sounds off,'" Hibari began, quoting the Student's Handbook and sounding absolutely demonic, "'Students should already be in class.' _So. Get. Going._ "

The hallway was clear of students within seconds – literally less than 5 seconds and the only people left in the hall were Hibari, Tsuna and Mochida. Though Mochida was slowly backing away, and only hadn't run with everyone else when he noticed Hibari's hand on Tsuna's shoulder, the smaller teen the only barrier between them.

"I'll come find you at lunch, and I'll decide then if I want you to heal me. If you can." Mochida muttered the last part, disbelief (at Tsuna's abilities or his own words, Tsuna wasn't sure.) and distrust colouring his face before he swiftly turned and bolted down the hall.

It took a moment, but eventually Hibari dropped the hold on Tsuna's shoulder, and the brunette turned to the other in question. It was silent between them for a minute, and Tsuna took the time to come to an understanding about Namimori's most vicious person.

He wasn't being possessed, not really, but there was a very evil… _entity_ eating away at Hibari's soul. Tsuna wasn't sure what it was, if only because it definitely started as the wondering ghost of a lost soul, of someone who had killed so many people that when he was executed his soul stayed behind, likely in the hopes to kill more, but it could no longer really be called a ghost or spirit. It wore the deepest black Tsuna had ever seen, and it was so dirty its skin was grey. It was nearing the levels of a true _'Ayakashi'_ and if there was one thing Tsuna knew about those, it was that they needed to be vanquished as soon as possible.

Sadly, Tsuna didn't know how to do that.

On the bright side (if there even was one) Hibari's guide was keeping the evil thing from outright devouring him. Though that meant the guide was taking one hell of a hit too. (He seemed to be handling it just fine though.) The guide was a man, maybe 40 or 50, with bright platinum blond hair and startlingly bright eyes, though they were brought down into an angry sneer as it pushed against the entity. It also wore black, but it was more of a clean-cut suit with a bright white under shirt, and a deep red tie. Tsuna got the feeling that the man wore those colours because in life, he had probably killed many for a justice he truly believed in.

"What are you looking at?"

Tsuna snapped back to attention with the harsh words and blinked a couple times to re-focus his vision. (It always went a little funky when Tsuna was looking at someone else's guide up close for too long.)

"Oh, um, do you feel a lot of blood lust?" Hibari's eyes narrowed and Tsuna felt the emotion in question rise dramatically.

"I do right now." he said, seriously considering ripping Tsuna apart. Tsuna laughed nervously.

"I-I see… um, why did you keep me behind? I think I'm late to class-"

"Fight me." Hibari dropped to a fighting pose, tonfa almost magically in hand.

"Um… How about no?" Hibari lunged and Tsuna squeaked in fear, froze him (again) and bolted.

* * *

"Everyone! This is the new student, Gokudera Hayato. He's from Italy, so be nice!" The teacher called with a fake cheer so obvious, Tsuna didn't need his empathy to feel it. And he was standing outside the classroom, too; he couldn't even see the teacher. With a deep breath, Tsuna pushed down the fear he had building up since he had shown his powers the day and walked in.

"Sawada," The teacher sighed, tone dangerously angry. Everyone else flinched at his arrival, new student included, and Nezu-sensei either didn't notice or didn't care. "You're late! I've already done attendance, so you can either go sit at your desk, or go to the principal's office. It isn't like you would learn anything either way."

"Sorry." Tsuna muttered, walking passed the man and new student, doing his best to avert his eyes and not stare at them.

It was so weird though! The new student's guide was getting chastised by the boy's deceased mother, for a reason Tsuna couldn't understand because they were arguing in Italian. Tsuna smothered a smile under his hand and settled into his seat, looking up just in time to meet the new student's ice-cold glare as he stalked toward his own seat. Tsuna met his eyes willingly, tilting his head when the other male stopped at his desk.

"So, you're Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna was sure the young man meant it to be far more intimidating than it was, but his fear was tainting his intimidation. The telekinetic nodded in reply.

"Yeah, and you're Gokudera Hayato."

The new student flinched so bad he nearly took a step back. A few other people in the class flinched too, fear permeating through the air. "How did you know that?" Gokudera asked, his voice low.

Tsuna pointed at the teacher. "He said your name right before I came in." The tension visibly lowered in the room, Gokudera let out a sigh of relief and continued on to his desk. Tsuna took a moment to look around the class, trying to find Kyoko, but it seemed she wasn't in today.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel responsible for that. After all, he had been the cause of her stress the day before. But her friend Kurokawa Hana was in today, maybe he would ask her later if Kyoko was OK.

* * *

Tsuna was beyond bored of school work by the time the lunch bell sounded, and he was just about to enjoy his lunch when the door to his classroom slammed open. Mochida Kensuke stormed in and slammed a hand down on Tsuna's desk.

"You said you could heal me? Well, I wanna see you try. Right here, right now." he challenged, and everyone in the classroom, as well as quite a few from the hallway paused to watch what would happen. Tsuna gave a mental shrug and a physical nod.

"Sure, but that means I have to touch your face. Are you OK with that?"

Mochida blinked, like he wasn't expecting Tsuna to actually step up to the challenge. "Uh, yeah. That's… OK."

Tsuna nodded in reply and bit back a yawn. "OK, you might be better off if you sat down, this will take a few minutes. Oh, and close your bad eye. I'll work on that first."

Vaguely dumbfounded, Mochida sat down in a chair that had magically pulled out for him, and closed his bad eye, keeping the other open to watch for any tricks. Tsuna sensed Hibari enter the room as well but he kept his focus solely on the young man in front of him. Gently, Tsuna pulled the beads from his right wrist, his Telekinetic beads, and he slid them onto his desk.

Tsuna took in a deep breath through his nose as his power increased nearly 10-fold, the feeling of having his restraints removed was both freeing and terrifying. He let out his breath in a shuddered sigh and held his hand to Mochida's face, sliding the tips of his fingers across the teens left eye.

"Is this going to hurt?" Mochida asked, suddenly feeling unsure. Tsuna could feel the emotion as strongly as if it were his own with the small contact, but pushed it out of his mind before he accidentally amplified it.

"I'm told it tickles." Tsuna said with a smile. "My grandpa fell and injured his ankle about a year ago. I fixed it, and he was laughing the whole time." Tsuna giggled with the memory, cheating with Mochida by forcing a touch of the happy emotion into the others head. Mochida's lips twitched upward a moment, before he fixed his expression to annoyance.

And Tsuna was OK with that, because it meant that he at least wasn't angry. Tsuna got to work then, knowing everyone was watching, and gently slid his fingers over Mochida's eye lid. The swelling and discolouring cleared up almost immediately, and when Mochida opened his eye, he could see clearly again, as opposed to the slight distortion the swelling had caused. Tsuna was working on his cheek next, rubbing his thumb over the dark bruise.

For a moment, Mochida likened the action to a caress rather than just a touch, and he did his best to mentally shake the feeling from his head. That was… weird to think. Tsuna was a freak of nature, not someone to be caressed by. Not that Mochida wanted to be caressed either, it was just… ugh. Never mind.

"And… Done!" Tsuna said with a small smile, pulling back from Mochida and turning to grab his beads with his hand and pulling his lunch from his bag. He set the bento on the desk before sealing his powers again, caging his telekinesis and forcing back the instant migraine he got whenever he put his beads back in place.

 _He's staring at you._

Tsuna blinked up at Gigi for a moment, his chopsticks halfway up to his mouth with his first bite, before turning back to look at Mochida, lowering his food back down.

"Is there… Something else I can do for you?" he asked in a quiet voice, head tilted to the side. Mochida raised an eyebrow and pointed at Tsuna's head.

"You still have a cut from when I first hit you."

Tsuna brought a hand up to his head, wincing when he put too much pressure on the still healing wound. "Oh, I must have forgotten it." Tsuna lied. In truth, he had left it just to feel the pain, to pretend for a moment that he was a normal person. It was hard coming back to reality after that, but it was easier to escape for a few minutes, than face it constantly.

Mochida continued to stare, his eyes hardening as he took in the lie. He stood just as Tsuna took his first bite, and muttered "Bullshit." as he walked out. Tsuna blinked innocently, tilting his head again as he watched the other storm out. His guide paused though, the beast turning to Tsuna a moment. Then the strangest thing happened.

It barked.

Like… like a dog. But bigger, and it stood on two hind legs. Then it turned back to Mochida and continued to follow its human out the door.

Not two seconds later, Tsuna's intuition (and his guide) quickly let him know about the impending doom by the name of Hibari, and again, Tsuna froze the teen with the tonfa inches from his head. There were gasps from everywhere at once, everyone apparently shocked by the sudden attack.

"I'm not fighting you." Tsuna said, not looking at Hibari and instead focusing on eating through the migraine that persisted. Damn thing was usually gone after a minute or so, why was this one different?

Hibari growled. "Fight me, and become a carnivore!"

"No, I have a headache." Tsuna responded lightly. With the increase of bloodlust spiking through the air, one everyone could feel despite Tsuna's attempt to stint it, the seer turned to Hibari, taking in the guide and the apparition fighting for dominance. Tsuna watched the almost Ayakashi snag a small part of Hibari's soul, and it cackled maniacally as it lifted the piece to its mouth.

" _Fight me!"_ Hibari snarled, breaking out in a cold sweat. There was the barest hint of confusion in his eyes though, almost like he didn't fully understand it himself why he needed to fight as much as he did. The Ayakashi laughed loudly as it bit down on the small part of what made Hibari human and Tsuna watched with dread as he couldn't stop the thing. He could feel the way Hibari's heart stuttered with the tear, and a rage Tsuna was sure wasn't all his had him writing an address down on the chalk board at the front of the classroom, the noise gathering everyone's attention.

"Meet me here on Sunday, at 2pm. If you do something for me there, I'll fight you." He waited for Hibari to memorize the address, and when the other looked back, Tsuna added, "Have you memorized it? Will you come?"

Hibari snarled, but nodded all the same. Tsuna nodded back, and tossed Hibari out the window, turning back to his food like nothing happened. He waved his hand at the chalkboard and the address vanished.

As everyone rushed to the window to see if the demonic perfect was alright (he was, Tsuna made sure of it.) Tsuna realized he probably should have asked his Grandma Ayumi if he could use her place for the exorcism before he made the other male agree to go there. She might be busy, after all.

Tsuna ignored the stares he received the rest of the day, and the way Gigi wouldn't stop laughing over the fact that Tsuna had thrown the other boy out the window.

* * *

Tsuna could feel the other's apprehension, dread, fear, and determination all long before the silver haired teen stepped up to him.

"Come with me." He had said, and Tsuna had followed him out of the classroom and out to behind the main building. That determination from before was waning, but then Reborn popped up from nowhere, landing between them, and Gokudera's fear doubled, increasing enough for him to use it to gather his determination again. Before the other teen spoke, Tsuna looked down at Reborn.

"You did something to him." he accused, narrowing his eyes at the cursed man.

"So what? He's Mafia, Tsuna, he's supposed to be afraid of me."

Tsuna huffed a sigh, but didn't argue. It wasn't the smartest thing he could do, after all. It was Reborn.

"I'm here to challenge you!" Gokudera's voice wrung out strong, and at no point did it waver despite the worrying amount of fear the boy held. Tsuna was very impressed with it. "The position of Tenth doesn't belong to a civilian like you, it belongs to someone already in the mafia." With that said, he lit a cigarette and pulled out six sticks of dynamite, three in each hand.

"This is Smokin' Bomb Hayato. I'm sure you can guess why he's called that." Reborn introduced dramatically, waving a hand at the teen standing before him. Tsuna nodded, but looked back at the spirits following behind the silverette.

 _Oh, I just hate how my baby has to smoke to fight. Honestly, I wish his father would just tell him the truth about me, and he could continue life without the need to fight through it._ The mother spirit huffed, (in Japanese this time and by her tone it was her native tongue) and turned her nose up at the smell… as if she could actually smell the smoke. The teen's guide sighed, eyes closed and face pinched like it physically hurt to explain this yet again. He also spoke in Japanese, but by his heavy accent, it was not the language he had used when he was alive. (Yes, spirits could still learn things after death, Tsuna was a little baffled by that too.)

 _We've been through this. He needs to do this because it's his destiny. I know you don't like it, but it is how it is. You just have to trust me._

Tsuna chuckled at them, a smile coming to his lips and he looked back at Gokudera.

"You, my friend, have absolutely nothing to worry about, so long as you live." he said with a small laugh. It was like watching an old married couple, the way the pair of them bickered.

"What the Hell do you mean?" Gokudera asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing. Tsuna's smile didn't falter so much as it drained a little, the Telekinetic sobering up from his own emotions.

"I mean, you have two wonderful guides willing to fight for you, and do anything they can to help your soul throughout your life. I'm sorry if this seems a little out of the blue, but I can see the souls of the dead that have yet to leave this planet, and you have a very funny pair keeping you safe and sound." Tsuna smiled again, and sighed.

"But we aren't here for that, so shall we move on to the fight portion?"

Gokudera sneered, even as he moved back a step, caution keeping him at a farther distance than he would usually put between him and his opponent. "Alright." he said lowly, "Let's go."

And he threw the suddenly lit bombs at Tsuna.

* * *

She paced like a caged animal, walking back and forth in her bedroom, eyes bloodshot and red from crying too much. Her waste basket by her desk was nearly filled with the remains of her previous nose-bleed, tissues all a deep red – also from crying too much. Her eyes shifted all over her room with every sound she heard; the cats meowing outside for attention to her older brother walking in through the front door, and of course she had to poke her head out her door and yell down at him, just a small 'Welcome Home' but she couldn't make herself pace over to the door to do just that.

She couldn't stop pacing though. She hadn't been able to since this morning. Walk to one side of the room, around the bean-bag chair her brother liked to sit in, over to her closet, then her desk, then her bed, and back again. All around the pink room – and for the first time in her life she actually hated the colour. Her grandmother's bracelet lay in the centre of the room, untouched were she had taken it off the night before – she couldn't stand to wear it at the moment, and she couldn't force herself to pick it up to move it either. So it sat, lonely and on the floor, and the young preteen could only circle the piece of jewelry, switching between staring at it for hours on end as she walked, to not being able to even glance at it.

There was a sudden knock on the door and a taller, slightly older teen walked into her room, startling the young girl into collapsing near her bed.

"Kyoko? Kyoko! What's wrong? What happened?" Sasagawa Ryohei darted into his sisters room and over to her side, sliding a hand under her arm to brace her. Kyoko sniffed, but leaned into her brother's touch.

"Am I a bad person?" Her voice was harsh from her tears and dis-use, but the words cut into Ryohei's ears like the sharpest of knives.

"No, you're not. You could never be. Hey, look at me." He gently turned the young girl in his arms around to face him properly, and he tried to keep his own worries out of his mind when their eyes met. She needed him to be her strong big brother right now, not the hyper-active teenager he usually was. "You are an extremely kind and wonderful girl. You could never hurt anyone. You are not a bad person and I don't think you ever could be. Now, tell me what on earth made you think otherwise?"

"I am a bad person." She sniffed, tears gathering in her eyes again – not that they had ever really stopped. "I couldn't move when he needed me to."

"Who needed you to move?" _'Couldn't move? What?'_

"Sawada-kun!" she bawled, lifting her hands to her eyes. "He was defending me and Hana-chan, and he got beaten up for it really badly! I couldn't help him! I couldn't even thank him, or say sorry! I can't face him! I'm so scared, Onii-chan!"

"Alright, there, there. I'm here." That held absolutely no useful information, but Ryohei tried his best to comfort his sister. She hadn't cried like this since she was small. "Want me to call Hana over? You go take a bath and I'll go get her." he said as he coaxed her into standing. She nodded as she wobbled, and he ended up picking her up in his arms to carry her to the bathroom. He was a little thankful that she didn't need help once in there, but he pulled out his cell phone and looked for Hana's contact number once he was down stairs.

The girl picked up on the second ring, god bless her.

" _Senpai?"_ she sounded a little cautious. For some reason, she always did around him. There were times she weirded him out too though, so he considered them even. _"What's wrong? Is Kyoko OK?"_

"Can you extremely come over? Kyoko needs some help, but I'm extremely not sure how to help her. Can you tell me what extremely happened yesterday?"

" _Yeah, I'm not too far away. I'll be over in a few minutes."_

* * *

Hana explained what had happened to Ryohei before, on their walk home when it was just the three of them, but she had suspected even then that he hadn't registered what she was saying, just that she was talking. So he had nodded where he thought he should, and waved to her once they reached her house. As she let herself into the front yard of Kyoko's house, she thought back over what happened… and realized how bad it all sounded.

How could anyone who wasn't there when it happened possibly understand what she was about to say? That the person that had tried to help them, and succeeded, had used powers that no one had thought was possible? And the new discovery that he could heal people too?! Hana tried her best not to think on it too much, at least before she got to Kyoko's house.

She let herself in just as Ryohei stepped down the last step. They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment, just letting the door close softly behind Hana.

"I just got Kyoko into an extreme bath." Ryohei said lightly, and really, just one 'extreme' was light for him, so Hana let it go.

"I thought you said she needed help."

"She extremely does, but I'm not sure how… so I extremely called you." His normal tone wasn't the easiest thing for Hana to deal with, but at least he wasn't shouting. "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded and he led them into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and the jug of milk, pouring them as the young girl started her story again. She had to re-tell it two more times, and repeat several different and smaller parts, but Hana had expected as much. He actually understood quicker than Hana had feared he would.

"Now, can you tell me why Kyoko needs help?" Hana asked as soon as she was sure Ryohei understood. The taller teen looked down at his watch and nodded.

"She needs to come out of that extreme bath now anyway. Come on." He stood and led Hana up the stairs. Together, they found Kyoko half out of the tub, laying there like she had slipped and just forgotten to get up. Hana ran to her side and Ryohei rushed to get a towel, not really comfortable with seeing his sister naked, but he couldn't bear to just stand idle while she needed help.

Hana managed to get Kyoko to her bedroom and into a change of clothes, and Ryohei waited outside the closed door, listening to his sister cry about being a bad person again.

That was when he decided he needed to have a talk with this 'Sawada' person.

* * *

The bombs went off – there was no doubt about it. There was a loud explosive sound and a huge flash of light, but that was all. There was no heat, no fire, no real explosion, no crater on the ground – nothing that would otherwise depict an explosive had been used. There was only a strong gust of wind, the smell of sulphur fading with it. Tsuna's words, just before the bombs went off hung in the air and in both Reborn's and Gokudera's minds.

" _You've seen my Telekinesis. So I'll show you my Pyrokinesis."_

A small ball hovered in the air where the explosion should have taken place, bobbing up and down a little. Gokudera could tell just by looking at it that the ball was made up of the flaming remnants of the explosion; he just had no idea how that could be. It was glowing red, and it was about the size of a basketball.

Tsuna had his left hand raised slightly, bare and without his beads, palm to the sky and his red beads in his right hand. He closed the fingers of his left hand in toward his palm and the ball seemed to shrink, until it reached the size of a tennis ball, and its red-hot glow brightened into a near white. Then Tsuna threw the ball into the sky and the three of them watched it rise – until it popped.

Well, 'popped' wasn't quite the right word. Once it reached about 100 meters in the sky, it burst into an explosion ten times that of what Gokudera had intended it to be. The bomber dropped to his knees in awe as he looked back down at Tsuna.

"Please don't kill me." he whimpered, his words a bare whisper across the silent space between them. Tsuna looked at him sadly, his smile gone completely, and took a small step forward.

"I won't kill you." Tsuna promised. "I just… I want to be your friend."

"My… friend? What do you take me for? I'm not that gullible. No one in the Mafia could be considered a 'friend'. They only keep you around for your usefulness. So, why do you want me?" Gokudera spoke softly, but his words were a lot stronger than he was, and he took a deep breath of his cigarette – only to find that it was cold. The burning end had gone out and he couldn't take in the toxin his body had stared to crave.

Tsuna looked pensive for a moment, thinking of a way out Gokudera thought, and finally asked in return in a soft voice, "May I sit a little closer?"

"Like I can fucking stop you."

Tsuna flinched with his wording, but nodded, and took three small steps closer before folding his legs under him and sitting on the ground in front of Gokudera, maybe 4 feet away. Tsuna scooted a little closer once he was on the floor, and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry you think that way, and I'm sorry you're scared of me." Tsuna started softly, "I was hoping you would be my friend because you know more about me than most people, about my destiny, about what my future holds." He paused and looked down at his hands. "About my powers." He slipped the beads back around his left wrist again, and Gokudera saw him flinch. Rather than question it though, Gokudera took the pause in the conversation to re-light his cigarette.

"Please believe me when I say I don't want to hurt people, at all, ever." Tsuna paused again, angry tears gathering in his eyes. "I _hate_ my powers. I've never asked for them, and they're getting stronger by the day. I sealed them to try to keep a better control on the more destructive two powers, but the others… I hate it all. I hate having to speak to the dead, listen to them cry and mourn and _scream_ … I hate how I only seem to see the bad parts of my future, never anything good. Why can't I see anything _good_?!" He curled in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and he tried to reign in his emotions.

He focused on his feeling of anger, trying to pinpoint where it was stemming from. Making sure that this rage was actually his. And it was – mostly. Some of it was actually stemming from Gigi.

"You… can see the future?" Gokudera asked calmly. Tsuna looked up into the others deep green eyes and nodded.

"Yeah." Hesitantly, Gokudera scooted forward a touch. It wasn't much, but it was enough that it helped Tsuna calm down.

"Like… What?"

Tsuna bit his lip, looking down at his hands. "I got this power, most of my powers in fact, from my grandparents. My grandma Megumi also has the power to see the future, and she has a better control over what she can see than I do." He chanced a glance up at the other, watching as his fear faded – again, not much, but it was enough. "She said that the day I was born, she saw my wedding." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Wedding? Can either of you pinpoint what you see?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna tried not to flinch as the disbelief in the other's tone when he repeated the first word, as if the other teen couldn't believe anyone could possibly love Tsuna enough to marry him.

"N-no… well, actually my grandma can, a little. Like, you can ask her if you'll die young, and she can say yes or no, and she's almost always right. But her favourite motto is that nothing is ever set in stone, meaning that even if she can see one thing in the future, it can change at a moment's notice. And that is what I try to focus on the most."

"Why is that? You see things you don't like?"

"That's… putting it mildly. You see, whenever I meet someone who is going to have a large impact on my life, a good one, I … see how they leave me. How they die."

"You… seen how I die?" he asked hesitantly, and Tsuna looked up at Gokudera, watching how he wouldn't meet Tsuna's eyes, and gauging how his emotions waged a war inside of his mind. Fear was still the most dominant emotion, but curiosity was making a close second. His determination to fight Tsuna had died when Tsuna had completely taken over the other's explosives, but then a new determination to get all the answers to all the questions he had out of Tsuna rose quickly.

And Tsuna really didn't want to chase him away.

"For a Mafioso, your death was relatively tame." he lied smoothly, biting his lower lip. "Lung Cancer. It was far more rapid than anything I had ever seen. And I couldn't get to you in time to remove it before it killed you. You were 55." In truth, Gokudera died violently, horribly. He was tortured to death without ever giving up Tsuna's name, or his location, but if he had he would have lived damn it! Tsuna would have been able to save him! Gokudera wouldn't have had to die at 29!

Tsuna looked down at Reborn walking up to their sides. "I saw how you die too." he said, his voice low. Reborn scoffed.

"Ha! I'm never dying!" The boys shared a small laugh, and Tsuna offered to walk Gokudera home. The other insisted on the opposite, and they walked home, a cautious distance between them while Tsuna took to explaining his powers. He was vague about his Empathy, but detailed in the rest.

He only really left out the part about Gokudera's mother following him, if only because said ghostly woman glared at him and told him it wasn't Tsuna's place to go any further, and that if he did, there would be hell to pay. Tsuna believed her, and shut up about her presence.

* * *

I feel bad for Kyoko, I really do. Review?


End file.
